


The Heat Between Us

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Soulmates, Swearing, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: As a jaguar shapeshifter - the only one of her kind as far as the Professor could tell - Savannah had been desperately searching for information about her species since she was a child. Orphaned at a young age and raised by Charles, she had come across a lost treasure trove of a library after rescuing a group of mutant children from a scientist bent on experimenting on them. In the library, she found a tome, the Pardus Populus, the panther people, leading her to a temple deep in a secluded jungle.With Logan to watch her back, it should be cake. The only problem? Logan is like catnip to her. With his scent suddenly a seduction she can’t ignore, the heat rising between them will either burn her to ash or see her rise from the flames like a phoenix. But when danger lurks around every turn, and with the discovery that she isn’t quite as alone as she thought, can Savannah and Logan make it out unscathed?





	1. Chapter 1

## Chapter One

* * *

It was unbearably hot.

Not just holy crap hot, but _un-freaking-bearably_ hot. And humid. Fuck it was humid. It felt like the damp air was suffocating her.

The tank top Savannah wore had plastered itself to her body the moment she’d stepped foot outside the door of the jet. Her shorts, too, clung to her like a second skin, riding up in a most unpleasant manner as she hiked through the hell known as this godforsaken rainforest.

She’d forced her curly locks up into a messy bun ten minutes into the trek, unable to handle the way the mass of it stuck to her neck and back. Sweat ran in rivulets down her spine. Down her arms. Down her legs. Even her socks were wet.

It sucked ass and then some.

“Whose stupid idea was this again?” she muttered under her breath, wiping her arm across her forehead for what had to be the millionth time.

“That would be yours, darlin’.”

Savannah glared over her shoulder at Logan who trailed along in her wake.

He looked as damp as she did, but somehow, on him, it just made him sexier. All glistening muscle, chiselled features, and hazel eyes appearing more green than brown at the moment thanks to the foliage which surrounded them. The white tank had moulded itself to his defined abdomen and chest, leaving zero to the imagination.

The man was built like some old time war god. The heavier cargo pants and combat boots did nothing to detract from that image.

She felt like a rat drowning in a sweltering stew of rotting foliage, but he looked like some add for fucking GQ.

The bastard.

“Remind me why this was my idea again?” she grumbled, stalking away down the non-existent game trail.

He snorted out a grunt, clearly unamused. “If you didn’t want to be here, why’d ya come?”

“I didn’t think it would be so hot!” she whined and wiped at her face again.

The trip had, indeed, been her idea. During a previous mission, one to rescue a host of imprisoned mutant children, she’d found an untapped resource. A library hidden by the bastard doing his disgusting experiments. Once the Requiem Society had been rounded up and handed over to the proper authorities, she’d begged the Professor to let her delve into the shelves to see what she could come up with.

Over the course of many weeks, Savannah had read her way through a good portion of the texts which had likely not been seen by any eyes beyond those of the Society for many generations.

And they were all just so fascinating! So much knowledge, much of it lore and legend regarding mutants throughout time and history, hidden for so long.

One book, in particular, had caught her interest and held it like no other.

 _Pardus Populus_. The Panther People. Her people. Or, from what she’d managed to piece together, the likely place hers had originated. Though she was more Jaguar than Leopard as depicted in the book, the rest of it was too close to her own mutation to be passed off as coincidence.

The book had described a lost city deep within this jungle, with a temple which showcased much of her history upon its walls. While the directions within the book had been sketchy at best, Savannah was determined to find it.

Her mutation wasn’t like anyone else’s. When they’d coded her DNA, they hadn’t found a single normal mutant gene. The double helix which formed for everyone else was not the same as hers. The triple helix which resided inside her was much more complex, so much so they were still working to decode it. It was a complete mystery, but, evidently, she wasn’t totally human.

Just what she was, what she knew she was anyway, was a shifter. At any given moment she could strip down to her skin, sprout fur and claws, and run on all fours, shifting into a big cat no different than the Jaguars one would see in the zoo.

Savannah loved her cat form. It was sleek and powerful. Her coat black as coal with rosettes as dark as midnight. The lushness of her fur was a point of pride. Thicker and softer than velvet, she loved nothing more than to have someone stroke her ruff or gently scratch her ears. Charles was quite good at it, but Logan was better. 

Running on four feet at the back of the school was a favoured activity. As was playing Stalk and Pounce with Logan.

He made excellent prey. Tricky and wild. A difficult opponent to sneak up on.

Orphaned at three years of age, she’d been lucky when Charles had found her. He’d taken her in, given her a home, and kept her safe from the people who’d killed her parents. The same people she’d helped take down only weeks ago.

The Requiem Society had been hunting for her for a very long time. Why? She still didn’t know for certain.

So, when the book had fallen into her lap, she’d been desperate for answers and had begged the Professor to let her make this journey. She needed to see for herself. Find out everything she could about where she’d come from. It plagued her daily, the not knowing what she was. 

But no one had said it would be hell trekking through the jungle with Logan on her heels, looking like sin and smelling ridiculously good.

_Why the fuck did he smell so good?_

He’d always smelled pleasing. A bit wild. A bit dangerous. All male. The scent of cigar clung to his hair and the scruff of his beard, along with heat and pine trees, like a campfire but better, with a hefty dose of predator thrown in.

He smelled like something she wanted to take a bite out of. Or nibble on slowly. Savour. Sweep her rough tongue over in a leisurely pass while she purred in pleasure before scraping her fangs over him gently.

Her canines descended with a vengeance and sliced through her lip. “Fuck!” she yelped and turned away from Logan to slap a hand over her mouth.

He was on her in an instant, hands dragging hers from her lips, trying to see the damage she’d done to herself. “What the hell was that?” he barked at her.

“Nothing! It’s not the first time I’ve bitten myself. Just leave it alone!” She wrenched her face from his hands, more embarrassed than actually hurt.

Her blood was on his thumb, and he stuck in his mouth, an action that nearly made her moan.

 _What the fuck?_ What the hell was wrong with her? She’d never reacted to him with such… _intensity_ before.

“No need to get testy,” he huffed. “Ain’t ever seen you do that without a good reason.”  

“Maybe I had a reason!” she snapped, swiping at her mouth. Her fangs were still long and sharp, continuing to cut her lip, but it was the skin along her spine when it rippled, fur appearing and retreating that gave her pause. It was strange, but she ignored it in favour of snarling at Logan before trying to fix her teeth.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she pulled her lips back in a grisly semblance of a smile and forced her fangs to retract. They as well as her claws were the only parts of her cat which never fully disappeared. Her nails were far thicker than a human’s, not so anyone would truly notice, but she could slice through sheet metal as easily as Logan.

Her jaw cracked, her canines snapped up, and she flexed her mouth to relax the muscles she’d strained. That had been far more work than usual. Usually, she could give her cat smile, and they would slide away without resistance but not this time.

A wave of heat stroked her body as she realized Logan was talking to her. For how long, she couldn’t be sure, but by the sound of his voice, it had been a while.

“What the fuck is your problem!?” 

“I don’t have a problem. Can we just go?” She flicked her hand at him, motioning for him to lead.

Huffing, he did so, eyes narrowed as he glared at her before stalking off, muttering about moody females.

Like that would stop her from hearing him. She growled a low warning, an answering one came from his direction, and she rolled her eyes. Again her skin crawled, fur erupting along her arms, but she fought it back as she followed him, wondering what the heck was up with her cat side.

Even seeking out her cat’s council proved futile. The female had no intention of telling her human half what was happening, but she didn’t just emerge like that. Not in fits and starts.

Still, Savannah was more concerned with the man she followed at the moment then the weird reactions of her feline counterpart.

Logan was angry, stalking along like he was looking for a fight. His hands opened and closed in that way of his when he wanted to use his claws on something and was itching for a battle.

Her eyes trailed down to his backside.

Perhaps having him lead wasn’t such a smart idea. Now she got to watch his butt flex as he walked and his muscles move beneath that form fitting shirt.

Again she opened her mouth, ran her tongue over teeth, and pulled her lips back to scent the air. It nearly made her moan.

_What the fuck was that smell?_

Fur coated her arm, and Savanna rubbed sensually along the trunk of the tree. Her body was hot, burning from the inside out. Everything inside her was stretching, aching, purring. Her vision wavered, and the heat sensing part of her cat coated her view.

A throaty purr rumbled from her chest. That delicious, delectable, mouthwatering scent was right there, right beneath her nose.

“Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?”

He’d stopped at some point, apparently.

She came out of her haze only to realize her hands were clamped on his waist, and her nose was pressed to the space between his shoulder blades. The purr she’d been producing cut off when she wrenched herself away from his spine. A few more seconds and she would have been full on grinding against his ass.

“I… nothing?” Savannah squeaked, mortified.

The man has always been equivalent to the Apple in the garden of Eden for her. He was a look but don’t touch figure. A fixture among the X-men. He was fucking edible, but he wasn’t for her, no matter how much she would like it if he were.

“Sure as fuck didn’t feel like nothin’,” he growled, turning to face her. “First the fangs, now this? You so hard up, lil’ girl, you’ll dry hump the only man available?”

It would have shocked her less if he’d slapped her. Words have never hurt so much, and he’d never been cruel to her before.

It wasn’t like they didn’t all know she was a virgin. Sex had never interested her. Not much anyway, not until this last year. It was as if she’d suddenly matured and come into her own which was stupid. It wasn’t like she was eighteen. She was nearly thirty for heaven’s sake!

Hurt became anger, and she pushed off the tree at her back, raking your claws down the bark as she went, hissing as only a cat could.

“Fuck you, too, sweetheart,” he sneered.

“You’re such a dick, Logan!” The burn of tears threatened, but she forced them away. Fur broke down her spine again, arching her back with the suddenly too pleasant sensation, and she fell into another tree, rubbing and purring against it. Her skin hurt, ached and her cat howled. “Why did you come on this trip? You clearly don’t want to be here,” she somehow managed to ask.

“Professor,” he snarled, his nostrils flaring.

“Then go back to the jet!” she snapped, done with his attitude. “I can go the rest of the way on my own.” Fur suddenly erupted down her arms, and she cried out when it seared along her skin.

“Whoa!” He jolted upright, coming out of his angry, hunched stance. “You ain’t okay, darlin’.”

“No shit!” she shrieked, fear over what was going on making her voice shrill.

This had never happened before. She was losing complete control of herself. Everything ached like she was dying inside from a longing she couldn’t describe. Then, her cat side simply exploded to the forefront, seizing control of their body.

With a scream, Savannah ripped the shirt from her chest. Her shorts caught on her boots, but she was shifting, changing forms. Fur slid over her skin while her bones cracked and reformed. It sounded horrible, looked worse, but usually, it felt like freedom.

People couldn’t believe there was no pain when she became her cat, but there wasn’t. It was bliss, freedom, joy. It felt like coming home.

This time, however, there was agony, and she screamed as only a Jaguar could, the sound deafening even to her ears.

It felt like it took hours, days to shift and left her panting, heaving, and gasping as she rested in her fur, shaking from the exertion.

Slowly, she returned to awareness to find Logan sitting with her. Her head was in his lap, and his calloused fingers stroked her muzzle gently. “Easy, girly. Just breathe.”

She shuddered. His touch was magic. Soothing. Arousing. Heaven. But his scent… it was even stronger now, her nose was so much more powerful in this form.

Rumbling out a growl, she rolled to her feet, headbutted him in the chest and knocked him to his back where she proceeded to rub her face against his stomach and bask in that scent. Even as strong as he was, Logan had no hope of getting her off him in this form, so she took her time. Nuzzled into him. Scented him like she’d always wanted to.

Brushing her nose up his abs, she found the space above his shirt where his skin was bare and slick with sweat and licked it, unable to help herself, careful of the barbs on her tongue which could strip flesh from bone. She closed her eyes in bliss for he tasted as good as he smelled.

His hands were on her face, clenched in her pelt, but he wasn’t shoving at her. He was talking again.

Talk, talk, talk. Didn’t he ever shut up? Couldn’t he see she just wanted to bathe herself in his scent?

She chuffed at him and breathed against his chest. Her nose found its way beneath his chin. His throat was a temptation. The blood beating in it made her mouth water.

His hands tightened reflexively.

Did he think she’d strangle him? Bite down with her fangs and hold him there? _Never_! He was hers. The scent said as much.

She chuffed again, this time in surprise.

_Oh shit…_

She knew what this was now. Somehow the knowledge just appeared for her out of age-old instincts.

 _Heat_ …

She’d gone into heat the moment she’d stepped into the jungle.

 _Mine_ …

He was hers, the man beneath her, the one who’d said such hateful things, but who also lovingly held her head in his lap. He was hers.

 _Logan_ …

His hands were stroking her head again. His voice soft, coaxing, calling her back. He wasn’t worried, surprisingly. No hint of fear muddled his scent, but his hands felt amazing.

Nudging his chin, she chirped, chuffed, and purred in pleasure. She groomed the scruff along his jaw and rumbled enticing sounds. Licked at his throat and waited to see if he was predator enough to understand her.

When she nipped him, he growled at her.

 _There_! Her cat screamed in triumph.

Leaping away with her flexible spine, she crouched a few steps from him, watching his every move with golden eyes as he got slowly into his own crouched position. She smiled, all teeth, all challenge.

A wicked chuckle broke from his chest.

Savannah lashed her tail through the underbrush, twisted around, and ran into the forest, daring Logan to catch her, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist giving chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

## Chapter Two

* * *

Logan watched her ass sway as she hiked up the non-existent trail.

This had been a bad fucking idea.

When Charles had broached the subject with him, he’d said as much. It was hard enough for him to keep his hands to himself on a normal mission. The two of them, alone on a jet together, and then for who knew how long in the jungle as Savannah searched for the answer to where she came from? It was like dangling a hank of meat in front of a hungry wolf, or in this case, a hungry wolverine, and expecting it _not_ to bite. 

He’d had a hard-on for her for over a year. A perpetual one. One which woke him grunting at night as he dreamed of slaking his lust on her mouthwatering body.

Watching her sway her ass in those fucking short shorts wasn’t helping matters. Neither was the way her tank top had slicked to her skin. Nor the beads of sweat which trickled down her nape.

He wanted to lick a path up her spine and catch each one. Better yet, lick a trail down to her-

_Fuck me!_ He swore at himself, shaking his head to clear the image.

The trip was hell.

Locked in the jet with her for five hours hadn’t been fun either. She smelled. Not bad. Not okay. Not even pleasant. She smelled fucking amazing! His dick had sat up and taken notice the moment she’d settled beside him.

She always smelled good. It was half the reason he was so damn attracted to her, but she was Charles’ darling. His favourite. He’d practically raised her as his own child from the moment he’d found her, to the extent that her last name was Xavier. The love that was there was so paternal, it made Logan’s heart ache. He couldn’t betray the man who had taken him in, given him a home in the exact same fashion by lusting after his pseudo-daughter.

It was wrong. It was rude. It was unconscionable - a big fucking Charles word, but it fit the situation.

He refused to do it, even as his eyes drifted back to her ass.

_Fuck! This was torture._

“Whose stupid idea was this again?”

“That would be yours, darlin’,” he muttered, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice.

She shot him a glare. It was highly annoyed and full of pique. She was clearly not enjoying this journey. In fact, she looked like a drowned rat.

Sure it was hot. He was sweating, his clothes sticking to him, but hot was better than cold in his estimation. The cold made his bones ache. Adamantium bones ached even worse.

“Remind me why this was my idea again?” she sniped, stalking away.

He snorted to keep from groaning. Her ass jiggled when she march like that. So did her breasts.

He knew for a fact she didn’t wear underwear. They were too hard to get out of in a hurry if she needed to shift. Seeing her braless, however, gave him all new things to fantasize about, especially as the hard points of her nipples were easy to make out through the soaking wet cotton of her shirt.

“If you didn’t want to be here, why’d ya come?” he snapped, knowing he was being irrational but remained unable to stop himself. How the hell was he going to make it through days of this torture?

“I didn’t think it would be so hot!”

_Dammit_! Even when she whined he found it sexy. She wasn’t a whiner, rarely bitched about anything. She was playful and sweet and just fucking adorable. It was enough to make a man want to tear out his hair.

When she’d voiced this harebrained idea, he’d known she couldn’t go alone. Even with the Society rounded up and locked away, it was simply too dangerous. She was the only one of her kind as far as they knew, and it made Charles that much more protective. Still, he’d thought Storm or Rogue would go with her. Instead, he’d been tasked with guard duty.

A guard duty he both relished and hated.

“Fuck!” she swore, startling him from his musings. Then, the scent of her blood was all Logan could smell.

Clearing the distance between them with ease, he ripped her hands away to lock eyes on the canines which have sheared through her lip.

That was weird. They only did that when she was angry, though, it had happened a couple of other times in the past year. Times which were odd in his memory.

Once had been when he’d been training with Colossus, each egging the other on to lift more, bench more, add more weight to the bar, and once when he’d been dressed for a night out at some black-tie function or other of Charles’.

Both times she’d caught her lip with her fangs.

_Sexy fangs…_

He shoved the thoughts from his head and took his anger out on her. “What the fuck was that?”

She wrenched away, her cheeks a rosy pink. “Nothing! It’s not the first time I’ve bitten myself. Just leave it alone!”

Her embarrassment confused him. What was there to be embarrassed about?

Noting her blood on his thumb, he sucked it off, realizing belatedly what a bad idea that was. It tingled on his tongue. Now, all he could think about was kissing her so he could taste it again. Suck it from her lip. Slip his tongue into her mouth. Lick a sexy little fang.

_Calm the fuck down!_ His permanently half mast cock had flagged rapidly to full mast with his perverted dreaming. “No need to get testy. Ain’t ever seen you do that without a good reason,” he said, shifting a bit to hide his erection.

Good thing he’d worn the baggy pants.

“Maybe I had a reason!”

“If you’ve got a reason, I’d really like to hear what it is,” he groused, crossing his arms. “You’ve been wound up since we got here.”

She swiped at your mouth, noticed her fangs haven’t retracted, and force them back.

He’d seen cat’s do the same thing. Open their maw wide to realign their jaw when they’ve eaten something tough. Silent kitty laughter is what it always looked like to him.

There was a loud crack, and she moved her jaw around a little to loosen it, but her fangs had snapped back in a most unusual way.

“Shit, kitten. That sounded like it hurt.” Still, he got no response from her, and it pissed him off.

Her inattention could allow anything to happen. Just because he was playing bodyguard, didn’t mean she could ignore her surroundings and everyone in them. It wasn’t normal for her either. She was a cat, a Jaguar. No one snuck shit by her because her senses were so heightened.

“What the fuck is your problem!?” he finally demanded, ready to shake her if she didn’t snap out of whatever this was.

“I don’t have a problem. Can we just go?” She motioned for him to lead.

_Who the hell pissed in her cornflakes?_ That was what he wanted to ask but didn’t, taking the opportunity to lead with gratitude. Anything to keep from watching her perfect ass.

With a huff, he turned and marched up the now even less existent trail and muttered quietly, knowing full well she would hear him, “Moody fucking female.” When she growled at him, he growled back.

_No need to get bitchy._

He’d turned his attention to the jungle. They’d gotten her close to her goal, a clearing which was barely more than a half-dozen downed trees, but it had cut twenty klicks off the hike. Satellites and computer imaging had helped narrow down where she needed to search for this lost temple, and in conjunction with the map she’d memorized, he figured they were damn close. Couple hours, max.

Shorter the better as far as he was concerned. The sooner he could get her where she needed to be, the sooner he could go sniff around something that didn’t smell like sin in a wickedly tight tank top.

He itched a little, annoyed with himself. His personal issues, such as the insistent rising of his dick, weren’t really her problem. It might be her fault, but he shouldn’t be taking his anger out on Savannah. He was how many decades old? He should be able to control himself by this point, dammit!

Flexing his fists, wishing for nothing more than a fight to take his mind off the pole lodged in his pants, Logan concerned himself with listening to the sounds of the forest.

Only, the sounds of the forest were drowned out by the loud purring of a familiar feline.

He came to a halt only to freezes further when strong hands, complete with dangerously sharp nails were suddenly digging into his waist. Her nose dragged up his spine. The diamond-hard points of her nipples rubbed against him as well. He could feel her hips shift into him and that purr….

_Fuck me!_

_Hard_ took on a whole new meaning.

He couldn’t handle it any longer. He had no idea what the hell was up with her, but if she was playing with him, so help him, he was going to turn her over his knee and spank the living daylights out of her.

“Ok, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” The sound ended instantly, leaving him sadly bereft.

She was gone from his back as quickly as she’d arrived, and he glanced over his shoulder only to find her backed against a tree, claws dug in, looking mortified.

Wasn’t that a fantastic blow to his ego.

“I… nothing?”

Turned on, pissed off, and at the end of his rope, he finally snapped. “Sure as fuck didn’t feel like nothin’,” he growled, turning around. “First the fangs, now this? You so hard up, lil’ girl, you’ll dry hump the only man available?”

She gasped and hurt flashed over her face.

It was a low blow, and he knew it. She was as innocent as they came. He could practically smell it on her. How a woman got to her age and hadn’t had a lover, he had no idea. But, if he was honest with himself, knowing she was untouched pleased him.

Now, however, all he could smell was Savannah. It was like her scent clung to the back of his shirt, invade his nose and fogged up his brain. It was like she was a god damned drug. 

Her claws raked the tree, anger replacing hurt, and she hissed at him. It was such a cat thing to do. She’d done it so many times when she was pissed, he knew exactly what she was saying. “Fuck you too, sweetheart.”

“You’re such a dick, Logan!”

He knew it, but her anger only increased his own. Then she stumbled, falling into a tree where she rubbed, purring and arching against it. _What the hell?_ What was she doing?

She sent him another harsh glare. “Why did you come on this trip? You clearly don’t want to be here.”

“Professor,” he managed to say, flaring his nostrils. He took in a breath, and it nearly knocked him to his knees. Why the fuck did she smell so good?

“Then go back to the jet! I can go on my own.” Her breathing was far too fast, strained, and then a cry ripped from her when fur raced down her arms.

“Whoa!” That snapped him into full attention. She didn’t shift like that. Not in bits and pieces. Not just parts. “You ain’t okay, darlin’.”

“No shit!”

She screamed, clawing at herself, shredding the clothing from her body. A momentary flash of seriously fine breasts quickly disappeared beneath a wave of fur. Her body contorted before his eyes. Snapping, popping, and twisting as it reshaped itself.

Logan rushed forward to drop to his knees at her side when she fell to the ground.

It wasn’t supposed to hurt. She’d bragged about it. About the bliss she felt when she shifted. But this was clearly painful. She’d screamed in her cat form, a defending sound.

He ran his hands over her coat, over her collapsed and shaking form. She hadn’t quite gotten her clothing off, leaving it tangled around her hind legs, and he reached for it. “Easy, kitten. Let me get these off you.” He tugged gently, freeing her legs and paws from socks and boots and shorts. The trembling beneath his hands was intense, as was the heat coming off her body in waves. “No wonder you looked like you were drowning. You sick, Savannah? That why you shifted like this?”

Once he got her clothing clear, Logan couldn’t stop running his hands over her velvet soft coat. It was his guilty pleasure. The Jaguar before him was as much a wild creature as the ones behind bars and glass at the zoo, but this one he could touch. He did so whenever she wanted to play, roughhouse, and tumble. He was always game because he got to touch a wild thing.

He scooted beneath her and brought her head to his lap where he continued to run soothing strokes over her face. “You rest there a minute, darlin’. Take whatever time you need. We’ll head back to the jet once you’re able.”

A raspy growl left her muzzle.

“Easy, girly. Just breathe,” he said, watching her glowing yellow-gold eyes blink back into awareness. “You think you can shift back?”

She shuddered beneath his touch.

He firmed his strokes, knowing exactly what she liked. Like if he put a little pressure between her eyes, she’d purr for him just like a content housecat. It was fucking adorable.

But a growl was his answer this time. A growl and getting knocked flat on his back by her hard as concrete skull. “What the hell?”

Paws the size of dinner plates pinned him by the hips to the ground. “This ain’t funny, kitten. Get the fuck off.” Those claws were much too close to his most insistent dick. “How the fuck can you be such a tiny thing in one form, and this big ass cat in the other?” It made absolutely no sense.

Gleaming cat eyes watched him, slitted pupils slowly expanding.

“Savannah?” Her eyes looked odd. “You feeling okay?”

Her muzzle dropped to rub her face over his abs and nearly made him moan. “Fuck!” he exploded instead. “Little girl, I don’t know what the shit you think you’re doing, but you’d best be gettin’ off!” He sank his hands into the fur of her cheeks, back almost to her throat.

It didn’t do a damn thing. She was intent on rubbing on him, marking him up with the scent glands along her jaw.

“Jesus! Fuck! Why do you smell so good?” he couldn’t help but ask. It was insane how good she smelled.

A raspy tongue pressed against his chest, the barbs pulling on his skin, not tearing through it, but it sure as hell made him notice. It felt strangely… good.

“Darlin’, I don’t want to have to get rough,” he warned only to be ignored. He could, probably, throw her off, but it would take a lot of effort, likely ending with him clawed up and her pissed off. It probably wasn’t worth trying it.

Hot breath washed over him when she made that chuffing sound he adored. Heated air warmed his jaw and his throat, while a velvet soft nose nudged beneath his chin.

“Savannah?” he asked softly. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I need you to snap out of it, kitten.”

Slowly, he let go of the fur he’d been holding when her soft nose continued to nudge, breathe against, and outright nuzzle him. It set his heart pounding. The affection was so clear in the action. An act of devotion he’d seen in other animal species. A willingness to trust. It set him stroking his hands over her silky fur, caressing her ears, and basically giving in to his need to touch her.

Logan softened beneath the affection and tilted his head back. It felt wonderful. Like she truly cared for him. Not as a teammate, or a surrogate brother, but as a man. “Baby,” he coaxed, “come on back now.”

The hot body pressed against his may not currently be human, but it was still her. Still the same woman he’s been fucking head-over-heels for, for more than a year.

The way her fangs scraped over his jaw, the chirps and chuffs, the growls and deep rumbles of pleasure, and the little licks, all of it nearly had him begging. It was too much, too hard. He was barely holding back as it was.

Then, she bit him. Not hard enough to break the skin but it was right on his jugular, a highly erotic spot for him. Whatever leash was holding him back snapped. It broke, releasing the beast Logan worked so hard to keep tamed. The wolverine surged, rose up, and growled a warning to behave.

She leapt from him, crouched low, and waited. Those yellow-gold eyes of hers were full of fire, the stance one he recognized. Stalk and Pounce was a favourite game of hers, one the two of them had played often, but this time it was different. It felt different.

There was a fire raging in him. A demand to chase. Capture. Make her submit. He was playing for keeps this time. The animal she’d awoken would have it no other way.

He sat up, tucked his feet beneath himself, and stayed low.

Challenge spread her lips back in a smile which was all dagger-sharp teeth.

A wicked chuckle escaped his chest.

She lashed her tail through the underbrush and leaped away into the forest.

Logan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Caught your scent, pretty kitty. You can run, but you’ll never escape me.”

His claws sang when they shot out to bite deep into the ground, and he darted forward, giving chase. He hadn’t the faintest idea what had brought this on, but he could no more stop himself than a hungry wolf, biting for that dangling hank of meat.

Finally, after all this time, he was going to feast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

## Chapter Three

* * *

Savannah raced deeper into the jungle, running on pure adrenaline. Her paws landed with nearly silent precision, pushing her forward with such little effort while her muscles bunched in time with her beating heart.

It was joy and bliss and ecstasy all rolled into one.

Freedom came with running on four feet. The wind in her fur, scents of the forest in her nose. The sounds of it, frogs and birds and grunts of small creatures filled Savannah’s ever-twisting ears.

He was after her, this virile male. She could hear him coming, far faster than ever before.

Logan had helped her hone her skills, the only one not afraid to have two hundred pounds of pure muscle launched straight at him. He’d taken accidental swipes of her claws and grunted at the pain, continuing on when others would have screamed and begged to stop. He wasn’t afraid of her and never had been. He was animal enough to understand Savannah and her nature. His trust in her was unmatched by all except Charles.

Not even Rogue, her best friend, or Storm, her mentor, could say with absolute faith they would have laid there, unresisting, with her jaws so close to their throat. Jaws which could crack through a femur like it was candy. But Logan had.

That in itself showed her, he was hers. Absolute faith, pure trust, and that scent. Nothing had ever smelled as good as he did.

[[MORE]]

Sure she wanted to turn around, race back to him, and drown in his essence. But this was what her cat side demanded. He had to prove his worth. Catch her if he could. Make her submit before she’d give herself to him.

He was already rising to the challenge.

It was pretty clear all those days she’d played Stalk and Pounce in the forest behind the manner with him, he’d been playing her. He was far faster than he’d ever been, quieter too. He ran on nearly silent feet but every so often his breath would huff out.

_Told you not to smoke those cigars._

She pulled her lips back in a parody of a smile while eyeing the network of overhead branches. Claws bit deep when she darted for the nearest tree and scrambled up its trunk. Her paws were made for climbing and traversing the skyway of branches. She balanced with an ease born of years of practice and crouched down when Logan came into view.

His silver claws were on full display. The shining appendages made her want to purr in excitement. He was strong. Powerful. Indestructible.

She wanted to lick him all over, starting with the blunt edge of those shiny silver claws.

He came to a stop a few feet from her, eyes scanning and nostrils flared, hunting as only the Wolverine could. “Come out, little girl. I can smell you’re near.”

Her tail twitched. Had he always sounded like that? The deep, husky tone washed over her. It rumbled through her body like a bass drum. He had growled the words, all enticement, a promise of pleasure unimaginable if she would only comply. The animal in him was free and looking for her.

Unable to stop herself, she chuffed a quiet sound of pleasure.

His gaze swept up to the branches. “I see you, darlin’. C’mon down. You seem to want to play.” He smiled as he drew his claws over the closest tree.

She purred at the sight. Damn, he was sexy.

“You wanna tell me what this is all about, Savannah?” he asked, slowly getting closer to the tree she was crouched in.

She shook her head. Not yet. Not just yet. Her tail lashed out, twitched behind her.

“You gonna tell me if I catch you?”

She smiled, all teeth as she rose up and stretched like she’d been there, waiting, simply forever for him to catch up. It came as a surprise when he took a run at her, leaping up to embed his claws in the trunk of her tree before swinging onto her branch.

He really had been holding out on her.

She growled at him and leapt away, racing along the highway the trees have created. It was thrilling, especially when he barked out her name, anger evident, and heat in the word.

More heat bloomed in her belly.

Instinct had her dropping to a lower branch when Logan landed above her. He reached for her, but she lashed out, caught his palm and made him swear.

The sound she made was as close to a chuckle as she could produce in this form. She watched him through unblinking yellow eyes and rubbed herself on a tree trunk, spreading her scent.

His eyes closed, and he breathed deeply. A hearty growl escaped, then hazel eyes were again focused on her.

She leaped back to the ground and took off running, enjoying herself too much to stop just yet. She twisted with her flexible spine when Logan launched himself at her and rolled out of the way.  Back on her feet, she rubbed her side along the base of another tree and laughed at him as he shed leaves and grumbled half-heartedly.

There was a smile playing on his lips. A little quirk at the corner of his mouth. He may be swearing and growling at her, but he was also enjoying himself. Again he crouched, waiting, watching, his eyes admiring. His hands opened and closed, itching to touch her, the desire to reach out and grab what she offered was present in the action.

Sadly, he’d put his claws away.

She flicked her tail, taunting him, teasing him, and bound away into the forest. They’d come much farther than she’d expected. Their pace had covered more distance than ever before. The jungle seemed to have brought the wild out of her in more ways than one.

She dashed into a small clearing and never saw him coming. Logan simply dropped on her, having returned to the trees with Savannah on the ground, and had used her most valuable weapon against her.

She let out a yowl, angry at having her fun ended, but he’d driven her to her belly with the weight of his adamantium skeleton. His arm, wrapped firmly around her throat, keep her from wiggling away.

“Shift. Shift back. Right now, damn it!” he growled in her ear.

She did, faster than ever before, and found herself naked, pinned to the ground by a seething, highly aroused male. Then, he was dragging her to her feet and around to shake her by her forearms.

“What the fuck was that?” he bellowed, hands wrapped tightly around her wrists and held in the air between them.

“Fun…” she managed to whisper, far too turned on to form full sentences just yet. “Logan…”

He panted, a red flush on his cheeks which had nothing to do with the exertion and everything to do with the tent in his pants. “You can’t… I can’t… what the fuck is happening?” His hands softened, slid down to her elbows, and pulled her closer.

“Heat,” she managed, staring at his mouth as she was engulfed in his scent. “I’m in heat. And you’re mine.”

“Fuck!” His gaze drifted down to her bare form before snapping back up. “I can’t… we can’t… _fuck_!” Even as he protested, his hands slid up to her shoulders.

Savannah placed her hands on his heaving chest and glided one up to close over the back of his neck. “Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me I don’t smell really good to you.”

“We can’t… Charles….” His hands went over her shoulders and caressed her back.

“I’m a big girl, Logan. Charles doesn’t rule my life.” She pulled his head down and stepped into him, pressed her bare flesh against his body, and ran her nose along his jaw. “Tell me you don’t want me.”

He groaned, his hands dropped to her ass, and he jerked her in tight to the rod in his pants. “Fuck, _yes_ , I want you! I’ve suffered from _this_ ,” he ground her against him and made her moan, “for over a year!”

“Poor baby,” she teased and nipped his jaw. “Should I make it better?” she asked coyly, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Do you want me on my knees, Logan?” she breathed against his lips.

He moaned, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes full of heat. His hands tightened and grew heavier.

She could feel his muscles ripple as he fought what his body was telling him was right with the war going on in his head that this was wrong. “You’re mine, Logan. Your scent.” She dragged her nose along his jaw. “Your touch.” His hands flexed on her ass. “Your taste.” She swept her tongue over his lips. “All of it cries out to me. Do you know what it’s saying?”

A rumbling growl proceeded the heavily restrained, “What?” which escaped his clenched teeth.

“Mate. My mate. Mine. I’ve been waiting… for you.”

His eyes dropped to her lips and he licked his. “How do you know this all of a sudden? What the fuck was that?”

Savannah slid the hand on his chest, pinned between them, down and around his waist where she slowly worked his shirt free from the back of his pants. “Instincts. I just know. I was too young before. Now, now I’m not. I want you.” Her fingers found their way beneath the damp cloth, and she stroked her nails over his skin with a purr.

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, his body winning over his mind.

Triumph filled her when his lips latched onto hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, swearing

## Chapter Four

* * *

“Ah, fuck.” There was no stopping it. No way he could walk away. Not when she was right there, waiting, offering herself on a silver platter.

Heat seared his blood. Desire so strong he wanted to fuck her against the nearest tree. He sealed his mouth to hers, kissing her like he's wanted to do for months. All teeth, smacking lips, twisting tongues. He feasted on her, a man starved, desperate for her taste.

Her lips were softer than he’d ever imagined. Silkier. As was her skin. It almost felt like her pelt. Like velvet beneath the roughness of his callused hands. He dragged them over her perfect ass, squeezed it, massaged it, lifted her up to rock against him.

The scent of her was fire and forest, wild jungle and hot sex. It was intoxicating. He wanted to bathe in it. Rub his face between her breasts. Lick and suck at the flesh of her belly. Sink his teeth into her thigh, gentle-like. Just enough to leave a mark and make her moan. Make her cry his name.

He wanted her on her knees. Wanted to be before her on his. He wanted to spread her thighs and drink directly from that delectable fragrance. Drown in the source. Lick and lap and suck on her core until he was covered in her cream. He'd had months to fantasize about what he'd do with her if he could. Now that it was happening, all he can do was sink into her mouth.

She tasted like a wild thing. Heaven and hell and a feral nature which refused to be tamed. Sweet and tart and full of surprise. It was like she’d handed him the keys to the universe. The answer to what life was about and all it said was _Savannah_.

Her hand was in his hair, sharp nails scratching, but they were too careful, too gentle.

He didn’t want careful. He wanted fire and passion, heat and flames. He wanted her to bite and scratch and mark him up. Feed the beast she’d unleashed. He needed it like he needed air. He wanted her frantic, moaning, screaming out as he made her come over and over, relentlessly and without mercy. He wanted to take out his frustrations of the past year on her body in the most pleasing way imaginable.

Her hair tie had come free with her initial shift, and now her wild riot of hair was his to close his fist in. He loved it, her hair. A deep, rich, dark chocolate brown with threads of the purest black which fell in waves to her waist. He’d dreamed of getting his hands on it, wrapping it around his fists, burying his face in the heavenly mass while he buried himself in her body.

He wrenched her head back, made her gasp, and bit her throat right over her pulse hard enough to leave a mark. It swelled instantly, reddened, and he moved lower to bite another one above her collarbone and watch it rise. A brand, a mark, a claim no one could dispute. He might be hers, but she was going to be his as well.

A wicked chuckle escaped him when she moaned, arched up, and rubbed against him. “You like that, baby? Good. I plan on marking you up.” She shivered, and his chuckle became a dark laugh.

“Logan… please,” she begged, pretty lips parted, swollen and red from his kisses. Heavy-lidded eyes and sinful mouth were enough to drive him wild.

He growled out, “Ask me again.”

Her whole body quaked. “Do you want me on my knees, Logan?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Her eyes heated, changed from their regular sage green colour to the yellow-gold glow of her cat. She was excited, he could smell it on the air. It was practically running down her thighs.

“You smell like heaven, darlin’,” he couldn’t help but say as he lifted his nose and inhaled for all he was worth. He reached for the hem of his shirt and wrenched it quickly over his head. It landed somewhere to his left before her hands slid over his slick skin, followed by her rough tongue. With a groan, he grabbed her chin, lifted her face, and kissed her hard. “Knees. Now.”

She sank, all feline grace, to stare up at him. Her hands, however, remained at his waist. “May I?”

He'd lost the ability to speak with how fucking hot she looked. Naked, glistening, bathed in sunlight, he could only nod his consent. Then, she turned into a fucking tease when she dragged her claws along the waist of his pants to catch and flick the button.

A warning snarl wrenched from him.

She laughed, eyes alight with feminine power.

“Do you know how difficult it is to run with a fucking hard-on? Get on with it, kitten,” he ordered.

“Poor baby,” she teased while her fingers traced the outline of his dick through his pants. “It's so very _hard_ … to imagine.”

“Take them off, and you won't have to imagine anymore,” he quipped back.

The button snapped open. His zipper pulled down. His pants pooled at his ankles while her hands palmed him through his shorts.

“Shit!” he hissed. He’d never been so hard. His hand found their way to her hair, tangled, but hers had moved down to jerk loose the laces on his boots.

“Step out, Logan.”

He moved into her when he complied, the soles of his feet connecting with soft earth when he stepped out of his pants and boots. It reminded him of her skin, smooth and warm.

Her hands skimmed his calves, knees, thighs, as they made their way back to his hips. There was no teasing the second time, just a slow unveiling as she pulled his briefs down, finally allowing his most insistent dick freedom.

It bobbed eagerly before her lips, lips she parted on an appreciative moan.

He'd always been secretly proud of his cock. It was thick, just the right length to fill a woman fully, and ridged wide enough to make most women scream. He liked sex. Was good at it if his previous lovers were to be believed, but he felt like a fifteen-year-old virgin when her hand latched around the base and stroked root to tip.

“Like this?” Her voice was innocent, but her smile was smug.

“Little kitty, stop fucking with me.” He was going to have her mouth on his cock one way or another. A glint had him pulling her head up and back by her hair. The tips of sharp white canines were digging into her lower lip. “Watch those fangs, kitten. You wanna bite me up later, fine, but keep ‘em out of my cock.”

Red flushed her face and excitement had her lips parting when she purred her agreement.

He could smell the fresh rush of fluid as it coated her thighs, and rumbled out a laugh. “Such a bad girl.”

Her hand stroked him again, her smile deviant, pleased with herself. “Only for you, Logan,” she said. Eyes on his, she turned her head to sweep her tongue along his length.

It was rough but not in a bad way like when she was in her other form. Add in the way she licked at him, and he was hard-pressed not to simply come from that alone.

Kitten licks, little flicks of her tongue all along his shaft set him moaning. With heavy-lidded eyes, he watched her work her way back to the tip, swirl the rough, strangely pleasant appendage around his crown. A kiss was pressed to the very tip where he was already leaking, another flick of her tongue had him clenching his fist in her hair.

She moaned and licked her lips, apparently enjoying the flavour. Then, her mouth engulfed him.

Logan snarled, sinking both hands into your hair to anchor himself in the moment. “Fuck!” he swore, unable to believe she’d never done this before. “Jeez! Shit! Christ! How are you so good at that?”

She popped off him, eyes alight with laughter and perhaps a little relief at getting it right. “Internet.”

He can’t help but guide her glistening lips back to his dick. She opened wide, eager to accept him, and he thrust slowly over her tongue. “No more. No more internet for you. Fuck, you’re going to kill me, baby.” He moaned when she laughed, the vibration rippling straight up his dick. The fangs he’d been concerned with seemed to only heighten the pleasure. Their smooth edges dragged over his skin in a highly pleasing manner. 

Watching her face, he began to fuck her mouth. Slowly at first, holding her still, tilting her head a little to slide deeper. It was ridiculously good. Hot, wet, tight.

Her hands dropped to his thighs, nails clenching slightly when he pushes her limits, but the pleasure was intense, far greater than anything he’d ever known.

She blinked trustingly up at him. Reddened lips wrapped tight around his cock, tongue swirling, throat relaxed. The rumbles of kitten pleasure were coming out in small growls now. The flush on her face and lust-hazed eyes, the scent of the cream leaking from her core, all showed just how turned on she was.

He was rock hard, his skin aching from being stretched so tight. A particularly deep thrust made her moan. Her eyes drifted closed, and she gave herself over to him, relaxed completely, allowing her nose to brush his groin and saliva to coat his balls.

He thrust deep, held there, felt her throat contract around him, and lost his mind. A roar of release ripped from his chest when he came down her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, swearing

## Chapter Five

* * *

She moaned while he rested in her mouth, unable to believe she’d succeeded in making him make that sound. He’d lost himself there for a moment, let the animal take over. He’d given into the beast, and it was the most arousing thing she’d ever seen.

He panted, cheeks dark, and stared down at her with eyes full of raw emotion. His hands were still buried in her hair. His cock, still mostly hard, lay on her tongue, and she sucked gently, slicking her tongue around him lazily. He tasted as good as he smelled, and she’d happily return to her knees anytime he wished it in the future.

When he pulled away, his cock slipped free with a wet pop, and she blinked lovingly up at him. “Up,” he purred. His hands fell from her hair to reach down for Savannah’s pressed to his thighs and assisted her to her feet.

She found herself locked in his embrace once she was upright again. Hot, hard muscle and sweat-slicked skin slid together. It made her whimper with the way it stimulated her sensitive nipples.

His mouth was on her throat, nipping, sucking, pressing kisses back to her ear. “Savannah,” he breathed against the shell. “You’re incredible.”

The praise shivered through her. It was rare, Logan’s praise. He hoarded it like candy to be doled out on special occasions. To hear it now made her feel powerful and sexy.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rubbed sensually against him, taking in his scent, and covering him with hers. “Logan,” she moaned, “I ache…”

He bit another mark on her shoulder. “Can’t have that now, can we, sweetheart?”

Hot kisses and nipping teeth forged a trail down her chest. Her arms loosened as he bent her back over his strong one. Soon, only her hands linked at his nape, and his lips were on her breasts. His tongue, smoother, not the rough one of hers, ran slowly over her skin. It was hot and silky, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. It drove a bolt of lust straight to her core when his lips close over her nipple and tugged.

“Logan!” she cried out.

He chuckled darkly, closed his teeth over the hard nub, and bit down gently. It sent a second bolt of sensation through her entire system, causing her nails to dig into his nape.

“Kitten, you’d best get those outta my neck,” he muttered, switching to lap and suck on her other breast.

“Or what?” she gasped, unable to control her smart mouth. It had always been a problem, one that had seen her in trouble often during her teenage years. A shriek was forced from her lips when his hand came down on her ass. The sting washed over her, heated her up, and made her core clench.

He rubbed the welt he’d caused before he took a hard handful of flesh. It was going to bruise, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. There would be five little badges of honour tomorrow, reminders of an out of control Logan. Just the way she liked him.

“Should’a figured you’d like it rough.”

“How was I to know?” she laughed, drawing her claws down with precision. They didn’t cut him open but it made him glare at her in warning, and she revelled in his attention, purring when his growl rumbled against her belly. “Big, angry wolverine can’t handle a little kitty?”

“Brat,” he smirked at her and lifted her off the ground. He stepped out of his underwear and stalked toward an oddly shaped rock. It was flat on top, smooth, and warm from the sun. He plopped her butt down, making her hiss at the hard contact. “Baby,” he teased, kissing her mouth to suck on her bottom lip.

“Big jerk,” she pouted playfully, tracing her hands over his chest.

He bent over her, his face very close with her perched on the stone, and wedged his hips between her knees. His body was hard and defined for her fingers to walk, and she took advantage of his relaxed state to do so.

How was possible such a rough man could have such soft skin? He was sinewy, his muscles taut beneath her wandering hands. They flexed and moved with her exploration. His body was so beautiful, and she looked up to his eyes to find him staring at her.

“You have a beautiful body,” she said, running her hands across his chest.

“Hm,” he huffed. “I think that’s my line.”

Hands were suddenly wrapped around her waist, stroking, caressing up her torso. They cupped her breasts, kneaded them, rolled her nipples. Savannah leaned back and rested her hands on the stone, basking in the sun and the hands touching her. She arched into them like the cat she was, relishing the stroking.

His mouth was again on her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving a wet trail from the hollow of her throat down her chest. He pressed his nose to the valley between her breasts and rubbed gently. The sound he made was almost the same content purr she did when she was happy. His whiskered cheeks scratched a little, but the feeling of it was more arousing than painful. Bolts of electric pleasure skated across her nerves and seer through her, making her gasp with how good it felt.

Strong hands pushed her knees farther apart as he dropped lower, got progressively closer to the insistent ache at her center. He nipped her by the belly button, sank his tongue into it, licked a path down to her curls. The small patch was always carefully groomed.

He sank to his knees and pressed his nose to her thatch of hair where he inhaled like he would suffocate if he didn’t breath her in. The moan he made hit her hard. It was wanton, the longing in it clear when he growled and nuzzled deeper.

Savannah sank her fingers into his thick hair, carding them through his locks, and quivered in anticipation when hazel eyes full of need lifted to hold with hers. “Logan,” she breathed his name. A whisper. A plea to put her out of the misery all this tension was building up.

“Kitty, kitty,” he murmured, kissing her thigh. His hands kneaded her hips before sliding down to run his thumbs up either side of her core. “What a pretty pussy you are.” His grin was wicked and flashed his short, sharp canines.

“Now who’s the tease?” she asked, scratching gently over his scalp. She gave his hair a tug, sharp enough to have him growling at her. Sure she may not have done this before, but she wasn’t some uneducated youth. She’d read enough smutty novels to know what he was about and desired him to get on with it.

His mouth opened and closed over the quivering muscle of her thigh. She cried out at the unexpected pleasure of his action.

“Fuck!” she squealed, jerking upright, both hands ending up clenched in his hair.

He laughed again. A wicked, sinful sound. Then, his nose was pressed against her core. His tongue snaked through her folds, and she shuddered, moaning when it flicked across her clit.

“Oh!” exploded from her lips as she slumped back, falling to the warm surface of the rock as her hands fell limply from his hair.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, kitten?” he chuckled, sending vibrations streaking through her.

There were no words for the stroking, wandering, wonderful feeling of his tongue. The way it twisted around her bundle of nerves. How he sucked on her. How he tugged at her with gentle teeth. It all had her seeing stars.

White hot pleasure wrapped like a fist around her womb beat in time with her heart and made her gasp. A sudden intrusion into her body has her crying out, her hands returning to his hair. “Logan!” she moaned.

He licked her, circled her nub, and slipped his finger deeper. “Breath, darlin’,” he murmured before closing his lips over her clit and pulling on it, sucking until her tight walls loosened.  He thrust slowly, pulled out, licked her cream from his finger, and moaned at the taste. “You taste as good as you smell, baby girl. Gonna make you come, then make you mine.”

There was a mewl of excitement. It was a kitten sound she hadn’t made in years, but it slipped from her lips like old times. “Please, Logan,” she begged.

He slid in a second finger and set her jolting.

“Oh!” Savannah stared blindly at the blue sky above her through the small opening of the canopy. There was a burn now, building with the ache between her thighs. It was both torture and ecstasy. It left her gasping, claws scrabbling at the stone beneath her and thighs quaking.

Logan’s fingers stroked and pressed. He curled them up, and she gasped. It felt wonderful, better than she’d ever hoped or dreamed.

Arching up, she bent with her flexible spine, twisting, begging him with unintelligible sounds to finish it. Small groans and growls. Purrs of pleasure. Sighs of delight. They all egged him on.

Somehow, he seemed to know exactly what she needed. His tongue swept up her core past his never still fingers to circle endlessly her tiny clit. He was relentless, focused, intent. A growl rumbled against her, and she shrieked out her pleasure.

The burn and ache had become a tight, wrenching coil which finally snapped, sending Savannah spiralling into the bliss of her first ever, non-self-induced orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, smut, smut. NSFW, Swearing

## Chapter Six

* * *

He watched her tremble. Her scream of pleasure echoed through the forest still. Even as her voice broke and her body shook, Logan continued to feast on her.

She was like nothing he’d ever had before. A bit like sugar, a touch of honey, and somehow, she was as intoxicating as his favourite whiskey. It was highly unfair how good she tasted. How was he ever to concentrate on anything else but her when he knew what heaven awaited him here. He was never going to let her leave his bed.

She was silk and lace, water and wine, smoke and pure, clean air. She was an angel and a demon, all wrapped up in the black coat of a devil cat.

He was going to have her, no matter the consequences, and he was never letting her go.

Rising over her lax, replete form, he licked a path from her sweet pussy to her breasts, tugged gently on both nipples, worked them with his teeth until they were swollen again, hard buds which stroked his chest as he buried his hands in her hair.  “Hey, kitten,” he said tenderly. “You still with me?”

Her eyes were glazed over, but her smile was sultry when she hummed a content sound and nodded. Her hands stroked his back, her claws becoming a teasing drag.

“Vixen,” he growled. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” she sighed, bringing her knees up to hold onto his waist. She lifted her hips to rub her sopping wet folds against his renewed erection.

Logan rocked his hips into hers. Over the heat and wet. Through her slick folds, letting her coat and scorch him. “Fuck, baby.”

“Yes! Yes, _please_ , Logan! Fuck me!”

Hollow longing filled the sound, and he was helpless but to comply. Animal instincts had taken over, and nothing was going to stop him from having her.

Sliding back, he aligned himself with ease and pressed into her moist flesh. Tight walls gripped him, resisted him, and wrenched a cry from her lips, but he returned his hands to her hair, doing his best to soothe her with gentle kisses, soft kisses, helping her relax as best he could. “Breathe for me, kitten. Breathe me in.”

A shudder rushed through her when he rocked his hips, continuing to work his way through her tightness.

Savannah’s nose tucked up beneath his jaw. Her mouth open and panting against his skin until a whimper rattled in her chest.

_Bad fucking idea._

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “This shouldn’t have happened here, now. You should have a bed at the very least. Not a rock in some godforsaken jungle.” Hell, even the racks in the jet would have been preferable to the hard surface his heavy as fuck body would be grinding her into.

But she growled at him, her eyes of gold narrowing on his own. A lunge of her hips drove him home, sank him deep, and bottomed him out in her too tight sheath.

A hiss of sound rushed past both of their lips. His all intense pleasure, hers discomfort. He could feel her muscles bunch, tightening in readiness. “Savannah, baby, wait.” But it was far too late when she flipped him onto his back, forcing them to swap positions.

A rowl, that angry feline sound she seemed to always be able to make no matter what her form, escaped as she glared down at him. “You’re wrong, Logan.” Her hands pressed against his chest, fingers flexing, claws scratching his skin. “All I need is you. Here and now is perfect as long as it’s with you.”

She slayed him with her words, effectively turning his heart to mush.

The stone beneath him was warmer than he’d thought it would be, smoother too. Surprisingly so. It was hard but not nearly as unpleasant as he’d thought it would be, and his feet could still reach the ground. He gave a smirk before planting his heels and thrusting up.

She gasped, mouth falling open, and her claws slipped, digging in a little.

“Fuck!” he couldn’t help but swear as pain and pleasure mixed. He grasped tight handfuls of her ass, and lifted her over him, enraptured by the look of utter bliss which flooded her features. He felt the same. A sense of completeness, of rightness, of _home_ , suddenly building between them. What pain she’d been in was clearly gone, replaced by the same blinding pleasure he was experiencing.

Her eyes fell closed, and her head back. Moans and cries escaped her lips. Sweat ran in rivulets down her face, down her chest, down her spine. She raised her hands from his chest, let them ascend up her body to grip fistfuls of hair as she arched and fell, rising over him with abandon.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Sexy took on an entirely new meaning as she rode him hard. The force he was using to drive up was greater than with any lover before her, be he knew Savannah could take it. There wasn’t a weak bone in her body.

Moving his hands from her ass to her waist, he slid one down to where he was watching himself disappear inside her. His thumb found her clit and began a slow circle. A mewl of pleasure slipped past her lips. Her eyes open partially to peer down at him, and the hands yanking at her hair fell to cup and mould her breasts.

With a moan, Logan increased his pace. “You gonna come for me, darlin’?”

“Yes!” she gasped, pulling at her nipples. “Harder! Please!”

He complied, using legs and hand to power into her rapidly tightening body. Quickening the circling of his thumb, he growled softly, “Right now. Come right now, kitten!” And grunted when she did, biting his lip to hold himself back when her body locked down on his, tightened, milked him rapidly, damn near squeezing the life out of him.

The cry she released was one of shocked amazement, pure ecstasy, and bliss before she began to collapse forward. He sat up, catching her against him, and her head fell to his shoulder.

Logan moaned quietly as he stroked her spine when the purr of contentment, like a happy house kitten, started in her chest. It quite literally vibrated … _everything_. Between that, and the continued clenching of her sheath, he was well and truly on his way to losing his mind. “I ain’t done with you yet, sweetheart.”

“There’s more?” she asked.

He chuckled at the hope in her voice. “There’s more,” he promised, rocking his hips, and making her moan.

“The heat’s still there, Logan. The heat between us. I can feel the fire under my skin.” Her claws raked up his back.

Growling, he grabbed her calves and thrusts them around his waist. The ground looked far softer than the stone, and trying not to scrape his ass, he stood only to kneel and press her into the earth.

Thrusting hard, he watched her eyes light up as renewed pleasure poured through her body. Her wicked moan seemed to skate down his spine, center in his balls, and he stopped holding back. The animal in him wanted to fuck, wanted to mate. To claim.

It wouldn’t be denied any longer.

He latched a hand around her thigh, jerked it up over his elbow, and thrust hard. The hot glide of silky walls over his length was heaven. The continued plunging building into a frenzy as she moaned and purred and scratched at him. A second orgasm was building for her, he could feel it in the tightness which surrounded him.

Savannah raked furrows down his back, ones that healed as fast as they were made, but they only added to his pleasure. He sucked another hickey into her throat and growled against her ear.

As the tell-tale flutter increased, he noticed the length of her fangs now shredded her bottom lip. It was fucking hot, and he licked at her mouth.

Without warning, she reared up, clamped a hand over the back of his neck, and bit into his shoulder. Seconds later, she tipped over again into bliss, crying out, with his blood on her lips.

The bite hurt for all of a second before such ecstasy poured through him, his arms nearly buckled. It washed through him in waves, urged him onward, begged him to let go. To come. To finally make her his.

But not like this.

There was a voice inside his head, nudging at him, whispering. He was too far gone in his own pleasure to wonder where it was coming from or if he should be worried. Instead, he pulled back, out of her clenching core, and turned her to her stomach.

She arched her ass up, back swayed, purring the most sinful invitation he’d ever heard.

He was back on her in an instant, insistent dick powering through clenching walls. He held himself on his hands, careful of his weight, hips pistoning, breath heaving as he chased his own orgasm. Logan kissed her shoulder, licked her skin and dragged his teeth along her flexing muscle. His end was right there, the burn in his balls so strong he could feel them draw up tight.

Her cries were unending, loud, and full of pleasure.

Slowing only a little, he thrust harder, the way she clearly liked best. Full strokes of his cock left her shuddering. Forceful plunges saw him bottoming out, waiting as she caught up. He wanted that third orgasm for her. Wanted her to see what he could give her. Wanted her to know he’d always satisfy her.

His… _mate_.

The beast rose and screamed it’s triumph inside him. A growl forced its way past his lips as he swept her hair from the back of her neck and clenched it in his fist. Panting, grunting, straining with his need to come, he pulled her head up a little and turned it enough to see her face.

Sweat sheened and panting. Flushed red and fangs on full display. Golden eyes had gone glassy with the pleasure she was feeling. She looked fucking wrecked, and he revelled in it.

Logan groaned and bit his lip. “Fuck, Savannah. I love you. Do you hear me, kitten? I love you, and I ain’t ever letting you go.”

“Logan!” she cried and tore furrows in the earth with her claws.

His name was the only word she could currently seem to manage, but it didn’t matter. He could hear her heart in it. A pleased rumble of sound built in his chest as the release built in his balls. Saliva pooled in his mouth. His eyes dropped to her bared nape. Just as the searing pleasure peaked, he clamped his jaws to the back of her neck and bit down hard.

The taste of copper and the tingle of deliciousness from before trickled over his tongue, but he was coming, and all he could see was white.

Her tight sheath clamped down a final time, squeezing with such force he snarled as her orgasm ripped a loud scream from her throat. He could only moan around his mouthful of flesh, thrusting gently as ropes of seed were pulled from him in the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. The whiteness which had invaded his mind spread throughout his limbs, making him limp, heavy against her - he knew - but he couldn’t be bothered to move. Not yet.

Her core kept clenching around his softening dick.

It felt amazing, so he stayed where he was, lapping slowly at the bite he’d unintentionally made. It may have been unintentional, but he was strangely pleased to see it there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

## Chapter Seven

* * *

The earth was warm beneath her. A frond from a nearby fern tickled her arm. Savannah’s body was replete. Her mind calm. The heat which had come over her had gone. Whether it was finished or would hit her again later - hours from now, days from now - she didn't know.

Logan was at her back, arm tight around her waist and legs tangled together. He was leaning against her slightly, his weight familiar yet so very different. A slow pass of a warm wet tongue climbed the side of her neck.

“Logan…” she sighed.

“Kitten, you back with me?” he kissed her beneath the ear and ran his tongue down her shoulder.

She shivered in pleasure at the action and turned her head. “Did I go somewhere?”

He chuckled softly. “You drifted off for a while. Was it that good?” He teased her, the light in his eyes and soft smile showing nothing but contentment.

Savannah rolled over and arched her body against his, purring like the kitten he’d named her. The hand at her waist slid down to grip her ass and pull her closer, making her groan and rub her nose on his chest. “Tender. I think you bruised my ass.”

The hand softened and rubbed gentle circles instead. “What’s that saying?” he chuckled. “Sorry, not sorry?”

“You’re kind of a shit, you know that right?” She found herself on her back with his heavy body on top of her and smirked a little, looking up to see him grinning down. “What?”

“I may be a shit, but I’m your shit,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose.

The action melted her heart and sent her hands gliding up his ribs and over his chest to pause when she reached his shoulders. Eyes darting down, she stiffened in surprise. “Logan? You… don’t scar, right?”

“Nah, never. Why?” he asked.

“This did…” she whispered, lightly touching his shoulder. The place where she’d bitten him was healed, but the bite was still there, marked on his skin in a perfect silver scar.

“What?” he sat up, back on his heels, and reached for the mark. His fingers brush the slightly raised skin, then, he was reaching for her and dragged her up, turning Savannah as he did so he could shove the hair from her neck. “Yours too.”

“What?” she gasped, fingers flying to the back of her neck.

“How did it feel when I bit you?” he asked.

Redness washed over her cheeks when she suddenly felt self-conscious and dropped her eyes away to trace a finger over the vein in his bicep. “Good. Really good.”

“For me too, darling,” he said, causing her chin to lift as she returned her gaze to his.

“Really?”

He tilted his head and gave a slow nod. “What’s this mean, Savannah? What just happened here?”

She shook her head, trepidation washing through her. “I don’t know. The heat, the mating, the choice of you… that I understand. You're mine, I'm yours, but this…” Her fingers return to his scar. “I just don't know.”

When her parents had died, she’d been far too young, too small to have gotten any of these answers. There was so little she knew of who and what she was. Not knowing what this was, she had concern streak through her heart. Just what had she done?

“Logan, I'm… afraid,” she confessed, curling into his chest.

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her in tight. “We’ll figure it out, kitten.”

A feeling of contentment flooded her, warm and soft. There was safety to be found wrapped in the arms of her mate.

His head whipped up, and nostrils flared wide. Savannah sensed it seconds later. They broke apart, both diving for clothes, it going unspoken that Logan’s shirt was now hers. It barely covered her ass, clung to all her curves and was still damp, but it smelled like him.

He'd gotten his pants up and chucked his boxers at her. She chucked them right back, ignoring his scowl. She wasn’t getting stuck in his underwear if she needed to shift.

He stuffed them in one of the many pockets in his pants and turned to the trees, backing toward her as he growled out, “I know you're there. Come out where we can see you!”

Heart beginning to pound, Savannah placed a hand lightly on his low back and stepped closer, slightly to the side where her view wasn’t interrupted by his broad shoulders. His hand fell across her body, gripped her hip, and kept her a half step behind him, his intention clear in his soft growl of warning.

He was practically immortal.

She was not.

Out of the trees stepped a woman. Older, perhaps seventy. _An elder_ , Savanna thought. But an elder from where? Who? There weren't supposed to be people here.

Her garments were loose and flowing, and she seems unaffected by the heat. The dress was a myriad of greens and browns, ones which would blend into the forest and make her virtually invisible when still. It wrapped around her, tied behind her neck, and flowed to her knees. Her feet were bare. The skin of her arms, hands, and face was weathered and wrinkled with age, but her eyes were sharp. Piercing. Nearly black they were so dark.

In her hand was a walking stick, gnarled but smooth from the caress of many palms. She moved with a serene grace toward the two of them Savannah had rarely seen in another person.

“Greetings,” she said, coming to a halt a few feet away. Her eyes flick from Logan to Savannah.

Logan remained tense beneath Savannah’s hand, and his eyes darted to the trees beyond the woman. “Where's the other one?”

Savannah could feel eyes on her and turned to hiss viciously at the forest.

A man walked from the brush, chest bare and hands empty. Unlike the woman, he was younger, early thirties at the latest. His stride was cocky and self-assured, almost a swagger. The smirk on his face and the way he eyed her was how she’d previously eyed Logan. It made her instantly uncomfortable, and she tugged at the hem of Logan’s shirt.

Logan’s swept her in against him, his claim clear as he shifted to keep both newcomers in sight. “We don't want trouble,” he growled, “But we ain't afraid of it neither.”

“No, no. You misunderstand our intentions,” the elder woman said, all smiles and nodding head. “We felt the arrival of a _Pantera_ and came to see who had returned to us.”

“ _Pantera_?” Savannah murmured, unable to understand why the word resonated with her.

She frowned, he scoffed, and Logan slowly closed his fist. It was that action Savannah focused on, his precursor to claws and screaming and bloodshed. He and the man from the forest, the one who was all roping muscle under sun-darkened skin, have been having a glare down, but Logan wasn't one to take being eyeballed politely. The slowly closing fist, and the way the hand at her waist was tightening, along with the rotation of his left foot, were all leading up to an explosion. A violent one.

Her hands came up and pressed down on his abdomen. “Logan, they may have answers.”

He hummed, the sound irate, rumbling deep enough to be mistaken for a growl. “Junior there best stop checking out your ass then, or he and I are going to have words.”

The woman shot her companion a hard glance, barked out what was clearly a reprimand even if it came in a language Savannah couldn't understand.

Jungle boy took exception and spoke for the first time. “He is not _Pantera_. His claim is invalid.”

“But hers is not! The decision has been made. A mate claimed. You cannot dispute it!”

“It went unwitnessed!”

“I stand as witness,” she growled, straightening to her full height.

A shiver raced Savannah’s spine when her eyes flashed from black to shining green. Jungle boy backed down, but she could tell he wasn’t happy about it.  

“Excuse me?” Savanna called out, disrupting the standoff happening between them. “What is _Pantera_? Who are you? Where did you come from?”

Her eyes return to Savannah with a snap. “You know… none of this? Child, who are your people?”

Pain rippled through her soul, and Savannah’s eyes fell to the ground. Logan's hand tightened around hers when she murmured, “I don't know. My parents died when I was little.”

The elder chuffed sadly.

The sound brought Savannah’s head up in shock. “Are you… can you… shift?”

Her frown deepened. “You and yours will come with us. There is much to explain, and my bones are too old not to sit when I do so.”

“Savannah,” Logan rumbled, looking down at her. He doesn't like it, clearly. Didn’t trust them. They showed up out of the blue and were hesitant to answer questions, but they seemed to know things and… they smelled like shifters.

She bit her lip, hesitant to agree, but she wanted to. Her trust, however, rested with Logan a hell of a lot more than either of these two strangers.

The choice was decided when Logan asked, “How far?”

“Twenty minutes.”

He glanced at jungle boy, scowled but nodded. “We’ll go.”

“Excellent!” The old woman smiled brightly. “I am Vala. This is Tajmi. We are pleased to guide you home young leopardess.”

It startled her, the title, especially as Savannah wouldn't classify herself a leopard so much as a Jaguar, but she didn't correct her, only sent a glance toward Logan who nodded and motioned for her to follow.

He stomped his feet back into his boots, causing a sneer and a look of contempt to be aimed his way from Tajmi. The barefoot male was, evidently, unimpressed by Logan’s need for footwear.

Savannah threw a glare of her own at Tajmi and moved cautiously toward Vala. “I’m Savannah. This is Logan. We came looking for a temple? It's allegedly around here somewhere. It’s supposed to tell the history of the _Pardus Populus._ ”

Tajmi was on her in an instant, grabbing for her arm. “Where did you hear that name?”

She leapt back out of reach seconds before Logan’s fist connected with Tajmi’s face. The blow knocked jungle boy back and straight to the ground.

“Ain't no one ever told you it's not nice to grab at a woman?” Logan snapped, voice hard and cold.

Again there were words flowing between Vala and Tajmi. Angry words with a harsh undertone.

“I apologize for Tajmi, Logan. He is young, still, and hard of head.” Vala offered an apologetic nod.

“He’s going to be gettin’ worse than a punch to his glass jaw if he comes at her like that again.”

The warning was the only one Tajmi was going to get. They had yet to realize just who the ultimate predator is in this group was, but she knew and reached out to him. “Logan?”

“You okay, kitten?”

“Fine. Can we go, please?” She was hoping for clothes which didn't allow for so much airflow up her nether regions.

Tajmi snorted. “He calls you kitten?”

Savannah bristled. “And what's wrong with that?”

“Nothing if you're three.” He rolled his eyes.

“Tamji! You will return to the village ahead of us. Inform them I am bringing guests,” Vala commanded, her eyes beginning to glow green again, clearly fed up with his insolence.

He flinched before offering a short bow. “Yes, elder.” He was gone with a bound into the forest.

“There, we will have peace to speak as we go,” Vala said, smiling and making her way toward what was little more than a space between trees.

Savannah followed along, aware of Logan behind her. When she glanced back, she found him checking out her ass and rolled her eyes before asking Vala, “Why was Tajmi so wigged out by _Pardus Populus_?”

She sighed softly, her walking stick thumping with each landing. “That was the name give us by our enemy many years ago. _Pantera_ is what we call ourselves.”

“What enemy?” Logan asked.

“They have had many names, but most recently have been calling themselves the Requiem Society.”

“Not anymore,” Logan scoffed. “We took them out little more than a month ago.”

She stopped, turned, and stared at them. “What…?” Vala whispered.

“We're with the X-Men,” Savannah said, causing Vala’s eyes to widen further. “How is it you speak English so well when you live… here?” It was the middle of nowhere.

Her mouth opened a few times before snapping closed with a click. “We do not all stay in the jungle forever, Savannah. We leave at some point. Many go to school, train to be doctors, teachers. Some return, some stay in the world, working to conserve our home.”

“Oh.” That would explain why she seemed to know about X-Men. “What was Tajmi talking about before. About claimings?”

Vala glanced back at her but kept walking. “Our females are not as plentiful as our males. The first heat for our women is a time of claiming. The males fight for the right to become her mate. You… skipped that step by choosing your young man. He is not of the _Pantera_. Many will see this as a thing to be contested.”

“Contested how?” Logan growled.

Again she glanced back. “A challenge could be called. The claiming of your mate was not properly witnessed.”

This time it was Savanna who stopped dead in her tracks. “Someone has to… watch?”

Vala smiled. “Not watch, but feel the binding take place.”

“Binding?” Her mind was already reeling from finding out there was more of her kind. Savannah wasn’t sure how much more could she could take.

Vala chuckled and shook her head. “The bite, dear. You tied your souls together.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Logan’s foul mouth

## Chapter Eight

* * *

“I did… what now?”

Logan darted forward just as her knees gave out. “Easy, kitten,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. He drew her back into his chest, offering comfort. It mattered little to him if what Vala said was true. He had no qualms about spending his life with Savannah. Would, in fact, relish such a thing having wanted for her for so long.

“But I… what have I done…” she whispered.

“You chose your mate, young one.  There is no greater day in your life than this. It is to be celebrated, not feared.” Vala tsked and shook her head. “The day is auspicious!”

“But I don’t understand!” Savannah wailed, placing her hands on her face.

“Kitten,” Logan growled, turning her to face him. He took her by the wrists and drew her hands to his chest. “Is being tied to me so terrible?”

Her head whipped up, shock and horror on her face. “No!”

“You keep acting like it is, you’re going to bruise my ego, Savannah,” he said, a small smirk twitching his lips.

She stared up at him in amazement. “You’re not… angry?”

“You would know if he was, Savannah. You should be feeling his emotions well enough by now.”

“What!?”

Her squeal nearly broke Logan’s eardrums and made him flinch. “Damn it! Cut that out!”

“How are you so calm?” she shrieked.

He sank his fingers into her hair, dragged her head back, and pulled her tight to his chest with his other arm. “I’m a fuck lotta years older than you, baby girl. I’ve seen shit you can’t even imagine. Been through wars, famine, slaughters you wouldn’t believe. I’ve… done things… hard, painful, desperate things. But you? This? This ain’t something to regret or be upset about. God damn it, kitten! I’ve loved you in secret for years!” Dipping down, he took her mouth in a bruising kiss and felt for the first time the flutter of her heart beat with his. The joy and love which filled her suddenly filled him.

“Hm,” Vala snickered softly, breaking the two of them apart. “He is a very good mate, your Wolverine.”

“Humph,” he grunted. “So you do know who I am.”

“I do. I know of the man with the unbreakable bones whose claws are far sharper than mine.” Vala laughed and walked on. “Do not be too hard on the young ones who will snap and snarl over your young leopardess. She has chosen well, though they will not see it so.”

“You think they’re going to get stupid?” he asked, taking his flustered female by the hand. Logan gave her a tug to get her moving along. These were her people, and she needed the answers they had. It was the only reason he’d agreed to go with Vala.

“I think they will be… irate. We have not had such a lovely female return to us, one unknown, in some time.”

“Do you often have, uh… leopards return to the jungle who you don’t know?”

Logan glanced down and nodded his approval when Savanna looked up at him. It was about time she started using her head and not freaking out. There was so little she knew about her species. Screeching over every new development would get annoying, fast.

“A few, but most return with family to guide them. Your arrival was… unique,” she said with a smile. “As are you, I think.”

There was a moment of stillness before he felt her concern. He gave her fingers a squeeze and sent her a warning glance to keep her secrets secret for the time being. “So, what the heck are you people?” he asked bluntly. “None of our people have ever seen DNA like yours before.”

She nearly stumbled in shock. “You have had your DNA sequenced?”

“Well, yeah. Through the lab. The Professor was trying to help me figure stuff out. Only those who are X-Men have seen it. Manly Hank.” Savannah shrugged.

“Tell no others of this!” she warned them harshly. “The village mustn't know your makeup has been revealed. If they did… they would stop at nothing to destroy the evidence!”

“They go against the school and Xavier will have all their heads. Professor doesn’t fuck around with that no more. He’s lost too many good people, kids and adults because some motherfucker thought he could take what Charles chose to protect. No overgrown cat is going to get past him.” Charles knew the instant someone came close to the grounds. No man in a cat body could fake their nature that well. Not even Savannah could fool him into thinking she was just another jaguar.

Vala twisted her fingers around her staff. “Just… speak nothing of it and when you leave, promise me you will destroy it.”

“Oh… kay,” Savannah said, her voice hesitant.

“I’ll see it's done,” Logan promised, “But you still ain’t answered my question.”

Vala nodded and began to speak, the story she wove for them clearly one she’s told many times before. “We were born of an ancient people once fully human. Many eons ago, we were oppressed and hunted by a warring tribe, one far stronger than us. We cried out to our god for assistance but it wasn’t until our greatest priestess went before the altar of the Temple did we find our salvation.” She lifted her staff and shook it towards the sky. “ _Save us! Deliver us from the Zin Te’que, and we will be forever more your children._ ” She cried out, day and night, knelt before the stone. On the fourth day, when her voice was raw, her strength failing, and her knees were bloody, the god appeared before her.

He was pleased with her devotion. Because of her strong will and unending faith, he brought forth his familiar, the jungle cat, a huge beast. “ _I will make out of you a new people, ones strong as Banjai, my familiar, to protect yourselves from the Zin Te’que. You shall be my new creation, and be called Pantera after my most favorite companion.”_ ”

“That’s…”

He’d never seen Savannah quite so lost for words before. “Sounds like a mighty fine bedtime story.”

Vala shrugged. “Believe or do not but it is the truth. We were born of the merging of human and panther, so it shows in our DNA. One strand is human, one cat, and one to bind the two together. We are as Hiptu made us.”

“Hiptu?” Savannah asked.

“The god of the Pantera,” Vala smiled patiently. “You have much to learn, my friends, but know this, you are a mated pair. The bond hums between you. No one may question the authenticity of your mating without opening themselves to challenge. Logan is your mate, he leads, but I see he does this already, though that does not mean your voice holds no weight, Savannah. You are a pair, a strong one.”

“Does that mean I can hit people if they come sniffing where they don’t belong?” Logan asked, making Savannah roll her eyes and elbow him in the stomach, but Vala’s eyes twinkled when she grinned back at him.

“It most certainly does. She is yours, for life. The bond will only get stronger with time, as will the… heat between you,” she chuckled softly.

“You mean… I’m going to… again?” Savannah squeaked.

“A general heat lasts three days twice a year unless your mate is very virile.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “If you do not catch in that first session, your passions will build again. You will crave him, seek him out, rut often. It is why new mates are given their own hut far from the rest of us.” Her grin was as cheeky as her brow waggle.

Logan only chuckled, perfectly happy to appease his new mate in any way she so chose. Savannah, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato.

“But don’t worry. We are well used to mating ruts. There is nothing wrong with being caught in public. Though, even after the rut ends your drive is still quite strong.” She flicked a dismissive hand. “Sex and mating is a perfectly normal part of life. We do not see it as taboo like your western society.”

“Please stop talking,” Savannah begged, her hand going to her eyes.

“So shy,” Vala clucked. “You are probably body conscious as well. I bet you do not strip before others to shift either.”

“Of course not!” she barked.

“Such western thinking. Shameful.” Shaking her head, Vala pushed through some branches.

“Logan,” Savannah hissed.

“Yeah, kitten?” he asked.

“I can feel your amusement. Stop laughing at me, you jerk!” she huffed indignantly.

Chuckling softly, he tugged her into his arms for the second time. “I’m just thinking about how all that modesty of yours is going to go straight out the window.” He gently palmed her ass.

“Not if I can help it,” she grumbled, involuntarily grinding against him. “Logan…”

“You feeling the heat, baby?” he whispered, brushing his mouth along her cheek.

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

Growling softly, he nipped her lip. “Soon as we get settled, I’ll take care of that for you.”

“Promise?” she asked, a sultry smile on her lips.

He only grinned, kissed her lips, and gave her a wink before he tugged her along again. This was going to be a very pleasurable three days. It could be a very pleasurable life if Vala was to be believed. Again, Logan found he was okay with it.

He gave the branches a shove, holding them out of the way for Savannah. Vala had stopped near an opening in the tree line, and he moved up beside her. A whistle of shock slid from him as he took in the view. “Wow.”

“Oh, my. It’s beautiful!” Savannah gasped.

Overlooking a narrow valley, he shook his head in amazement. An entire city was waiting, hidden in amongst the trees. Buildings gleamed in shades of brown and green. Rivers of water ran in easily accessible streams amongst them. Even the temple, the one which looked so much like the one from Savannah’s book, stood tall and shaded amongst the trees. “How in the hell do you keep this hidden?” With all the technology available, it shouldn’t be possible.

“With great difficulty and strategically placed personnel. There are Pantera in quite a few sensitive situations.”

He urged Savannah to follow when Vala led the way down the narrow winding ledge. As they approached the city, Logan could hear raised voices shouting. “That ain’t good,” he muttered, noting the gathered crowd.

“Just breathe, Logan. Remember what Vala said. We’re a pair. We stick together,” Savannah murmured, though her hands had also clenched.

Vala stomped forward, angry words flying from her lips as she gestured wildly with her walking stick.

He had no idea what she was saying, but when Logan finally halted a few feet away, bringing his hand down across Savannah’s body, he disliked the way everyone was fighting. Then, all the male eyes turn to Savannah. They latched on and held, awe showing on quite a few faces before those same eyes turned on him in hatred and jealousy. “Stay close, darlin’.”

“No shit,” she muttered.

Standing in the town square, well back from any villagers, Logan glared down each set of eyes. He was getting tired of this bullshit. Tamji was there, smirking, a knowing grin on his face that had his hackles coming up. Logan instantly knew something wasn’t right. Tamji was much too smug not to be up to something.

“Get ready,” he muttered.

The shouting was escalating. Then, out of nowhere, a shot rang out.

The bullet hit Logan dead center of the forehead, sending him straight to the ground with a resounding thump.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Smut, NSFW

## Chapter Nine

* * *

Savannah didn’t bother to scream though others were. There was a host of chatter in a language she didn’t understand, but she continued to simply stand over the fallen body of Logan, rage slowly building in her chest.

Tajmi was smirking, eyes bright. His too proud look showed he was behind this, but where the shot came from she couldn’t be certain. She had a general trajectory but wasn’t about to leave Logan alone with these people. He’d recover soon enough - she highly doubted these people had access to what tiny amount of adamantium was available in the world to fashion a lethal bullet - and finding her missing when he came round would not go over well.

However, when a handful of young males moved rapidly toward her, their faces filled with lust, she didn’t hesitate. In a flash of fur and snapping limbs, she shifted forms, planting herself firmly beside Logan’s downed one. The warning she screamed was loud enough to silence the birds in the trees.

Everyone froze, fear filling their faces as they took her in.

A low yowl sounded in her chest, a warning to keep the hell away. She eyed them all warily and dropped her muzzle to nudge Logan’s cheek.

He’d fallen like a rock into a crumpled heap of limbs, straight on his back. When he came to she knew damn well, he would be pissed. Not just pissed but fucking livid! There was nothing he despised more than getting shot in the head. It put him down for such a short period, but still, he was down for those few minutes, and he hated it.

She lashed her tail and shifted her body to hover over top of his. His deep, powerful chest nearly brushed against her underbelly, but the movement of his diaphragm was hidden by her own large frame. Casting her eyes over the group, she focused on Vala. Out of all of them, she would know Logan’s wasn’t dead, but the look on her face was one of shock.

She should be shocked! Wasn’t she the one who said a mating couldn’t be contested without a challenge? What the fuck was this? The punk ass Jungle Boy decided he didn’t like Savannah’s choice of mate, so they shot him in the head?

If she wasn’t more concerned with protecting Logan while he was down, Savannah would already be shredding the flesh from Tajmi’s bones and shifted her gaze to him. He was staring with wide eyes, and she hissed her discontent.

He took a step in retreat, causing her hackles to rise. If he ran… but he held his ground seemingly by will alone.

Sudden movement had her eyes darting back toward Vala as the elder walked slowly toward Savannah prompting her to growl and lower her head in warning to stay away.

“Savannah.” She bowed deeply. “Forgive us. We didn’t know.”

_What the what?_

Now what the fuck had she done? Seriously. Hadn’t Vala figured out she didn’t know shit about their race, culture, or rules?

Logan’s sudden inhalation lifted his abdomen, pressing it up into her, drawing her attention off Vala. Purring softly, she gently brushed her whiskers over his cheek to assure him she was there.

His eyes snapped open. “Kitten,” he growled, hands coming up to her ribs. “Who.. the _fuck_ … _shot me_?” he bellowed, the volume causing her ears to pin flat.

More fear raced through the watching crowd as she stepped to the side, allowing Logan to sit up as if coming back from the dead, while she sat back on her haunches.

“You realize you’re still in my shirt, right?” he muttered quietly, wiping the blood from his face.

She huffed indignantly.

“Hey, I’m just saying. Ain’t never seen a Jaguar in a wifebeater before.”

The amusement was clear. It danced inside her through the bond they’d formed. Savannah took one giant paw and smacked him in the thigh, careful not to rip him open with her claws.

“Oi, I ain’t the one who looks stupid,” he grumbled, jerking away and coming to his feet all in the same graceful move. “Now, which low life, no good, shit for brains, dickhead shot me?” he roared a second time and rolled his shoulders forward.

Savannah leaned her body against his leg, tail flicking and curling behind her.

Like an idiot, Tajmi sauntered forward. “I set it up, though I did not take the shot myself. You are not Pantera. You are unworthy of one such as her. Especially as she is the last of her kind!”

Savannah startled, jerking slightly against Logan’s leg. His hand came down, stroked over her head, and tugged gently at her ear. He used to do that to her as a kitten, tug her ear when she was scared or worried. She purred, rubbing against his thigh, and looked toward Vala. An explanation would be nice.

“Again, I apologize, Lady Jaguar. You are a true descendant of the priestess who gained the God’s favour. Only those of her line are black with the golden eyes. You are, indeed rare. I see now who your parents were.” Vala smiled sadly.

“She should be the mate of a strong leopard to carry on the line. Not some interloping _human_ ,” Tajmi sneered.

“Watch it, bub. You ain’t going to like where this goes you keep that shit up,” Logan warned.

“I know exactly where it will go! I claim challenge rights!” Tajmi roared and lifted his hands. He was shifting, going cat faster than Savannah had ever thought possible.

She dug her claws into the ground in preparation for his attack.

Logan’s hand firmed on her head. “No, kitten. He’s mine.”

_Oh… shit…_

Logan wasn’t going to pull any punches.

Savannah moved away and shifted back to human only to find Vala at her side.

“Come, come away. You must not interfere,” she said.

She followed Vala without resistance. There was no need to worry. This was Logan after all. Glancing to where he was standing, fists balled at his sides, muscles flexing, chest heaving, she could tell he was so far beyond angry he was ready to explode.

The cat who was now crouched in front of him, a leopard not much bigger than she was, would be of little match for Logan. Tajmi had a coat of densely packed dark rosettes over the typical yellow hide. His eyes were green and teeth on full display when he hissed at her mate.

Logan only sneered. She had the insane desire to giggle because she could feel his desire for a cigar. The wish to have something to chew on while he kicked the feline’s ass.

Savannah brought her hand to her heart and thought about how much faith she had in the Wolverine. How she knew there was no contest here.

Logan startled, his eyes darted her way, and a smirk brokes upon his lips when he felt their hearts align. He tilted his head, and his eyes gleamed with affection.

Tajmi charged at Logan, using what he believed was a break in Logan’s concentration as an opening. The leopard lunged, legs outstretched, claws and teeth flashing in the sun.

The distinct ringing sound of Logan’s claws filled the air, gleaming as he brought them up and punched both fists straight into Tajmi’s chest.

There was a sharp, inward drawn breath, taken by all who stood witness. Stunned amazement filled every face but Savannah’s.

As the leopard died at the end of Logan’s arms, she growled unhappily. Tajmi’s claws had landed on Logan’s shoulders, raking long furrows down her mate’s arms, one set sliding down his chest when Tajmi’s heart stopped.

Logan dropped the cat to the ground, and she darted forward to gently touch him. “Logan?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled.

She could both see and hear his frustration. “Not much of a challenge was he?”

He snorted in disgust. “The kids at the school are more trouble.”

Giggling softly, she took his hand and lifted the claws she found so intensely sexy to the light. “We should clean you up.” The wounds on his arms and chest have already healed, but he was covered in blood, both his and Tajmi’s. She turned away from the huddled villagers and made to lead Logan to one of the nearby streams.

“Young woman!”

The barked words cause her to freeze, but only so she could glare over her shoulder at the older man who was yelling at her. “Yes?”

“You can’t just come here, kill one of our finest young Pantera, and saunter off like there will be no consequences!”

Savannah’s brow arched in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Mar’us!” Vala snapped. “A challenge was called. Savannah’s mate defended himself with honour. He could easily have torn Tajmi apart! Maimed him or worse, but the Wolverine stands before you the victor. It was your son who proved himself dishonourable. Had the young _jangar’s_ mate not been who he is, he would be dead, and she would be tearing through this village, and your son, as befits a wronged high priestess!”

Vala’s words rang in her ears, and she shot a glance at Logan, mouthing the word _priestess_. He only shrugged, amusement in his eyes.

But the word she could hear rattling around the most was _Wolverine_. It appeared he was a touch more famous than she’d thought, being an X-Men and all. Deciding Vala had things well in hand. Clearly, she was some kind of leader here, Savannah urged Logan farther away while they were distracted, off toward one of the deeper, bigger streams where they could kneel together out of view, and work to cleanse the blood from his body and claws.

Angry raised voices could be heard in the distance, but at this point, Savanna no longer cared. If it came right down to it, she and Logan would just leave. Did she want answers? Sure. Did she need the hassle of all this drama? Hell no. She got enough of that at home. Between the kids and missions, and other mutants, Savannah had her fair share of crazy.

“Guess that introduction didn’t go according to plan,” Logan said with a wry smile.

She smirked a little, running handfuls of clean water over his chest, perhaps slightly more than was truly needed but who would blame her for wanting to touch his body. “Some people are just such idiots. What a douche.”

He chuckled. “You’ve been hanging out with Wade too much. That shit’s gotta stop.”

“Least I don’t jerk off with a stuffed unicorn.”

He gagged. “The fuck! Like I needed to know or have that image in my head! Fuck!”

Snickering softly, Savannah lifted his hand from the creek bed. The metal of his claws shone beautifully in the sun. “Why don’t I replace it with a better one?” she asked, her voice sultry.

His gaze latched with hers as she brought the back of his hand to her lips and swept her tongue along the blunt edge of his middle claw. The adamantium hummed against her taste buds like she’d touched them to something mildly charged. The end of a double A battery came to mind. It made her moan softly, having wanted to do so for quite some time.

“Even those taste good,” she sighed.

His eyes were dark with desire, and his claws disappeared with a snap. Then he was jerking her up against him and into his lap. “You’re such a fucking tease,” he growled, nose going to her neck. “You’re scent is spiking again.”

“I know. I’m hot… Logan.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Logan pulled her up, kicked off his shoes, and carried her out into the creek with him until they were both waist deep in the water.

It helped cool her down but only a little. “Logan, I need you,” she purred, nipping and sucking at his jaw. “I need you inside me.” She threw her leg around his hip. He was rock hard. She could feel him rub against her through his pants. His hand grasped her thigh, holding her against him.

“Zipper,” he growled, mouth against her throat. “Get my zipper.”

She quickly pulled it down, freeing his cock into the slowly moving current of water and guided him to her core. Savannah moaned in bliss when he thrust into her tight walls.

“Less you want an audience, little girl, you’d best be quieter,” he murmured against her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the ride. His hands clamped to her thigh and hip, keeping her close while he plunged short, sharp strokes against her walls.

She couldn’t quite stop the sounds of small, desperate mewls which fell from her lips. He felt so good. So hot inside her. Thick and ridged and dragging over her sweet spot until finally, the sun seemed to explode in her core, sending light and soothing relief out to all her limbs.

He grunted quietly and turned his face to her throat, slamming his hips rapidly into her, driving his cock through her clenching walls. Hot seed erupted, and she moaned with delight when he growled his release and nipped her beneath her ear.

“Mmm, kitten.”

She chuckled softly when he let go of her thigh. “I didn't know wolverines could purr.”

“Minx,” he chuckled, the sound getting louder when he looked down the front of her. “Guess you’re going to have to deal with those modesty issues sooner rather than later.”

Savannah glanced down and squealed in distress. His shirt was now completely see-through. “Damn it, Logan!”

“Oi! Don’t blame me, horny little kitten,” he teased, dragging her closer.

She returned her arms back to his neck, tempted to squeeze until he begged for mercy, but she didn’t, simply tucked her head under his chin and held on. Content for the moment to stay standing in the river, letting the soothing sound of the water flowing over rocks lull her into a sense of peace.

It was a peace she knew wouldn’t last once they returned to the others and had to deal with the man who was the shooter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, smut, smut. NSFW, language

## Chapter Ten

* * *

Vala’s arrival on the bank of the river caused Logan to sigh.

Could the woman not see he was having a moment with Savannah? There was nothing so important it couldn’t wait five fucking minutes while he held her, her body soft and so damn sexy against his. He could already tell he’d barely taken the edge off for her as her skin was still hot to the touch. He needed to strip what little clothes she was wearing from her body and really have his way with her.

When Vala only continued to wait, patient as a rock, he huffed out a sigh and tugged up his zipper. “Got company, kitten.”

She stiffened, but he just scooped her off her feet, allowing her to curl into his body and keep her modesty mostly intact. Not like he wanted other people to see what they’d missed out on. Her body was his to view, touch, and treasure. Not for jealous jungle idiots to gawk at.

“Vala,” he grumbled, striding out of the water.

“I think it best I take you two to the temple. Mar’ius is most irrational.” She turned away, clearly expecting him to follow her.

He stomped his feet back into his boots. “Who’s this _Mar’ius_ anyway?” he asked. Savannah’s arms had gone around his neck, but it was her lips he was having a hard time ignoring. They were sucking beneath his ear in a manner most distracting.

“Mar’ius is chief,” Vala said softly. “Tajmi was next in line.”

Savannah’s mouth went momentarily still before returning to torturing him. Evidently, she wasn’t overly concerned.

“Ain’t like I had much of a choice. That idiot struck first.”

“He’s angry and filled with grief. The death was… swift. It bodes as a mark against him and his line, how Tajmi was so easily bested,” Vala sighed.

He snorted, sliding his hand up beneath the hem of his shirt to grip Savannah’s ass tightly in warning. Already his dick was at half mast, her teasing wasn't helping. “Look, no one here would be much of a challenge.”

“The arrogance of youth,” she chuckled.

“Lady, I’m likely three times your age, so don’t even try it.” Savannah’s mouth hadn’t slowed in the least with his warning handful, and he dragged his fingers over her soft skin to firmly pinch her bottom.

A growl rippled quietly from her when her teeth bit in.

“Kitten,” he whispered sharply.

Vala was chuckling to herself as she led the way, more than likely aware of the test of wills going on behind her. “The temple has always been home to those of the _jangar_. You and Savannah will be safe within its walls while Mar’ius pulls himself together. None who enter may do so in violence, or the God will smite them down.”

Again he snorted in disbelief. “Really?”

“So it is said.”

He continued to follow Vala while Savannah’s mouth moved to nip and tug his earlobe. Having had enough of her teasing, determined to give back as good as he was getting, Logan shifted his grip, holding her firmly with his left arm while the right hand slipped up and along the folds of her sex.

She jolted in surprise, and he nearly groaned with how wet she was. He pressed his thumb between her folds and gently wiggled it over the tight, firm bud of her clit. “Two can play your games, sweetheart,” he whispered when she lifted her head and narrowed her eyes.

“Tease,” she hissed.

“I didn’t start it,” he grumbled back.

Pouting, she relented, but he left his thumb where it was, eventually sliding it down to delve inside her tight channel. Slowly, as he climbed the stairs following Vala, he played with her, causing a blush to burn her face. Heat filled her gaze, a deep longing, while a small rumble of a purr escaped her chest.

Inside the temple, he paused, taking in the place in amazement. “Whoa.”

Columns and frescoes, paintings and tapestries, and enormous stone monuments to a god he had no knowledge of graced the space. The walls were smooth and painted, fires burned in the braziers, while lamps of varying sizes and shapes hung from the ceiling.

“We have had many years to improve the God’s temple,” Vala said, leading the way down a side passage. “These are the chambers of the high priestess, a position which has been empty since the last one departed years ago.”

“You’re speaking of my mother, aren’t you?” Savannah asked.

He made to shift his thumb, but her thighs tightened. _Wicked kitten_. He liked it and smirked his approval.

“Indeed, your mother was quite a powerful _jangar_.” Vala nodded slowly. “You’re father was also most splendid in his leopard form.”

Before Savannah could ask more questions, Vala pushed open a set of tall, wooden double doors. They led into a room out of a movie.

A bed big enough for six people sat atop a high platform, surrounded by insect netting and sheer curtains. They muted the view of the bed beyond, but his nose picked up the scent of silk and feathers. Windows high up the walls cast light around the room and everything was coated in gold leaf, or enamelled, or plated with precious metals and stones.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, stunned at the opulence.

“You’re mate is the high priestess of the _Pantera_. It is only befitting she be treated as the treasure she is. I will leave you to rest after your journey.” Vala bowed and left, her eyes twinkling as she shut the doors behind her.

“Guess you’re some fancy kitty cat,” he teased, looking down at Savannah while stroking his thumb along her opening.

“Logan,” she purred, eyes a sultry gold. “Shut up and take me to bed.”

He chuckled as he jogged across the room, up the stairs and through the opening in all those curtains to toss her onto the bed.

She sank down, hair flying, and jerked the hem of his shirt up over her head. The way her breasts bounced momentarily distracted him as he fumbled with his zipper and toed off his boots.

When she laid back, arched and rubbed like the kitten she was in the silk sheets and pillows, humming in pleasure, he couldn’t help but pounce on her. The animal side of him was growing, growling, longing for its mate. He was perfectly inclined to follow the urging.

“You're a goddamn tease,” he growled, biting softly at her breast and dragging his teeth over her hard peak. The heat rising between them made him moan. Scorching hot, he plucked and sucked her nipples, setting her squirming.

The scent of her was stronger than ever.

Logan trailed his nose down her torso and nipped her belly gently, then sucked on the skin of her hip. “Pretty kitty,” he rumbled against her thigh, teeth closing on a mouthful of flesh. “Gonna eat you up, little girl.”

Her scent skyrocketed with her arousal, drowning him in the fragrance which flooded her core. “Logan, please!” she begged, body arching, and hands tugging her breasts.

A hungry rumble sounded in his chest as he pressed his tongue to her and dragged it firmly over her lips. At the top of her cleft, he hesitated, looked up her body, waiting for her eyes to open and drift down to his as her hips rocked up into his mouth. When their gazes locked, he took her clit between his lips and sucked, strong, sharp pulls which had her eyes blazing gold.

The silk of the sheets slid over his cock as he gripped her ass and settled into the thick bedding, determined to get comfortable because he planned to be there a very long time. The taste he’d had once wasn’t enough, could never be enough. He was going to stay right where he was until she was a writhing, sweating mess beneath him and he was drunk on her.  

Digging deep with his tongue, he pulled her cream from her. That exquisite flavour flooded his mouth again as he ate at her. Sloppy wet kisses and hard lashes of his tongue. He sucked on her lips, and his nose nudged her clit. When she cried out, arching against the onslaught, he laid his forearms on her thighs, gripped her hips, and pinned her there under the torture of his tongue.

The sounds sliding from him were nearly feral. Heady growls. Animalistic in his enjoyment.

“Logan, Logan, _Logan_!” she screamed, legs trying to close against him and hands latching in his hair.

Pride swelled inside him for having made her scream. Still, he refused to let up, returning to slow, leisurely licks of her quivering core, extending her pleasure as he staved off his own.

When her shaking subsided, when the grip on his hair loosened, he lifted his head only enough to look at her, flushed and gasping. “Going to live, kitten?” He chuckled when she swore-hissed at him.

He slid his hand down her thigh and used his thumb on her clit. The engorged flesh nearly pulsed beneath his attention when he circled it slowly, gently. “That’s not an answer, sweetheart.” Her eyes drifted back to his, and he swiped his tongue up her thigh without looking away.

“I need you,” she whimpered, her hands outstretched.

“Need me for what?” he asked, blinking slowly, going for innocent. He failed miserably and smirked before he bit her thigh. Just closed his mouth over her flesh so she could feel the sharpness of his teeth. This was her fault, after all. She’d brought the animal out in him. Now she’d have to suffer the consequences.

Again, her eyes flashed gold, went all cat as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

The rippling of her abdominals drew his attention, but he was happy where he was at the moment, circling her bud with his thumb. He could nip and feast on those later.

Her fingers carded through his hair and nails skated over his scalp in a highly pleasing manner. They drifted down, scratched through his sideburn. Her smile turned wicked when she snatched his ear and pulled.

“Fuck! What the hell!?” he bellowed, hand jerking against her core.

“I need you to stop dicking around!” she snarled through clenched teeth.

He let loose his own snarl as he launched himself up the bed, taking her back and down into it, surprising her enough to have her eyes widening when he grabbed her wrists. He forced them over her head and held her down with one hand as the other returned to rub and tweak, play with her clit and slide over her pussy.

“That was very bad, little kitty,” he growled, nose pressed to her cheek. “Very, very bad.” He laid a gentle slap on her core, causing her to jolt and cry out, but her scent spiked with excitement. “Is that what you need, kitten?” A soft mewl fell from her lips when he slid his fingers into her sheath. Soaking wet, sopping wet. Dripping down the crack of her ass wet. It turned him on something fierce. “Fuck, you do like it rough, don’t you, baby?”

“Logan,” she moaned and arched into him.

“I got you, darlin’. I know just what you need.” He kissed her cheek and murmured, “Don’t move.” When he was assured by her nod she’d stay right where he put her, he sat up, reached through the opening in the insect netting, and grabbed the closest silk curtain. Claws singing, he sliced through the bottom, returning with three lengths of silk.

“Sit up, kitten,” he rumbled against her ear, smirking when she scrambled to obey. “On your knees. Hands behind your back.”

Savannah’s breathing was erratic, her pupils blown. The heady scent of excited arousal was making Logan nose blind when her arms went behind her unresisting.

He growled at the sight of her flushed body and began wrapping one length around her wrists. He tied it tight enough to keep her still but wouldn't cut off her circulation. The second length he wrapped below her elbows, slowly tightening, drawing them together until she whimpered. “You tell me if that's painful, kitten.”

“Feels… different,” she whispered, a little uncertainty mixing into her scent.

He tied a knot and moved around in front of her, admiring the way the ties arched her forward, breasts thrust out, knees slightly spread, glistening lips and curls open for him. He could have purred with the pleasure it gave him, seeing her like this.

He gripped his weeping cock and gave it a firm stroke, squeezing to relieve some of the pressure. “You look beautiful, Savannah.” He reached out with his free hand and gently tugged her nipple, first one and then the other before leaning forward and sucking on them.

Another small whimper fell from her lips when his hand returned to her bud, slid over it, and plunged into her sheath. “Trussed up and bound like the bad kitty you are.” He bit her nipple gently.

She cried out and rocked against his thrusting hand. “I like being your bad kitty,” she panted softly.

He painted patterns on her breasts with his tongue, used his teeth on her until her nipples were hard and swollen. “Going to fuck the heat right out of you, baby. Going to take you so damn hard.” Moving up her chest, he bit another mark, sucked a hickey, covered her with possessive little badges which would showcase her taken status. She was his. His kitten.

“I really wish,” she panted, “you’d get on with it.”

“Mouthy girl,” he growled, plunging a third fingering into her slick core. “Do you need to come, bad kitty?”

“Yes!” she cried, rocking into his thrusting fingers.

When the tell-tale flutter started, when the flush built in her face, he pulled his fingers free and lightly slapped her pussy again, causing her to cry out in both shock and disappointment. “Bad kittens get to come when I say so,” he smirked, sinking his fingers into her hair and dragging her head back. His teeth closed over her wildly beating pulse and sucked another mark.

“Logan!” she screamed. “Please! Please! I’ll do anything, just please I need you inside me!”

Hearing her beg made him as hard as stone, and he reached for the final piece of silk. He placed it over her eyes, wrapped the long length around her head twice, making sure she couldn’t see and tied it at the back of her head. “Soon, darlin’, real soon,” he soothed, stroking his hands over her body. Touching her. Petting her. Placing kisses all over her.

He shifted around behind her where he could see the way she was all tied up. A groan of appreciation escaped him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he muttered, tracing his fingertips down her spine. Pressing up against her, he whispered near her ear, “I’ve never seen anything sexier than you, little mate.”

Her cry of delight was muffled as he pushed her down into the bedding.

Ass up, face in the silk, bound for his pleasure, Logan has never seen a more perfect sight and stroked his hand over her ass before giving one cheek a sharp smack.

It reddened, and she moaned.

The action has his dick so hard he could have hung a flag from it. Sliding his fingers down the slick crack of her ass, she flinched, but he bypassed the puckered rosebud for her weeping pussy. Again he plunged in his fingers, drew them out, slid them back in. As he caught her g-spot, he brought his hand down again, enough to redden the other cheek.

The clench of her core around his fingers, the breathy moan, the way she bucked back into him, had him drawing his fingers from her sheath. Another disappointed mewl escaped her exchanged for an anticipatory purr when he rubbed his tip over her clit.

She coated him in her cream. So much so it was running down her thighs with her arousal.

“Fuck, darlin’. Look at you all wet and ready.” Her hips bucked, and he gripped her by the bonds around her wrists. “Stay still, baby, or I’ll make you wait even longer.”

Nodding frantically, she froze in place, barely even breathing. It was like the blindfold had gone on and all resistance on her part ended. She was giving him full control of her body, her trust complete.

It drove him nearly insane with lust when he placed his tip at her entrance and paused. “Things could get a little rough, kitten. You need me to stop, you say Wade. That will throw a bucket of ice water on me faster than any other word. Tell me you understand.”

A shiver wracked her body. “Yes! I understand, Logan.”

“What’s your safe word, darlin’?”

“Wade!” she shrieked.

“Good girl.” He slid slowly home as her body quaked with need. Small thrusts, little retreats of his hips set her moaning. “That’s it, little girl. Let’s hear that voice.”

Increasing his pace had her increasing the volume. Scorching wet walls squeezed him hard enough to make him growl, and he tightened his hand on her wrist bindings, jerking her back at with each thrust of his hips, riding her deep and hard.

Another scream flew from her lips.

He yanked her up and wrapped her hair around his fist, dragging her back against his shoulder while Logan slammed his hips up, pounding into her body. “Who do you belong to, kitten?”

“You, Logan,” she moaned.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kept her close, fucked her hard. The hand in her hair went to her throat, held her against his shoulder at his mercy. His lips slid along her flushed cheek. “That’s right, pretty kitty. You’re all mine.” He couldn’t get enough of her scent, her taste, the feel of her skin. He took the hand at her waist down her flesh and pressed firmly into her lower abdomen with his fingers as she came apart again, causing her womb to clench that much harder.

“Ahhh!” screamed from her.

“You with me, darlin’?” he asked, slowing the violence of his hips. He'd never felt so good in his life. The ache, the burn, the twisting coil inside him was nearly ready to burst, but not just yet.

“Logan…” croaked from her throat.

“What's the word, baby?”

“I’m good… Wolfman,” she moaned, body convulsing around his cock and bathing him in liquid heat.

Growling excitedly, he kissed her cheek, the hand at her throat arching her back so he could have her mouth. His hips drove in short, sharp pulses into her slick core. “This what you need, kitten? My bad kitty.” His fingers slid down to her clit, circled and tugged gently before laying a light slap on her.

The way her walls clenched made him moan and “Fuck…” hissed from his lips. Again he shoved her into the bed. Face down, ass up, he latched his hands around her thighs and plowed into her, driving deep, jerking her back on him as she moaned and cried and carried on.

“One more. One more, kitten. You're going to give me one more,” he said, falling forward to bite gently at her shoulder, his hands fisting the bedding to keep him from crushing her.

“Oh… please….” she moaned, shaking her head. “Can't.”

“Yes, you can, sweetheart.” He laid over her, his weight forcing her nearly flat, allowing his tip to rub over her sweet spot with each rapid pass. “You're gonna give me one more. I wanna feel you come on my cock, pretty kitty,” he purred in her ear before closing his teeth on her shoulder, holding her still as she convulsed and shook.

The fluttering of her walls around him escalated, her moaning became erratic panting and keening words which might be his name. She was shaking, crying, at his mercy as he began to feel the spiral inside him tighten to extremes.

With a final scream, her body locked down on his, and the spiral snapped. His vision darkened at the edges, the power of his orgasm rendering him immobile as his hips plunged down, locking him inside her clenching core.

Lifting his head, he bellowed out her name, a roar which echoed within the room. He was fairly certain the entire village had heard him claim what was his and didn’t care for she was just that. _His_.

Gentle thrusts saw him filling her full, his ropes of release dripping from her when he slid from her body, stumbled from the bed and collected a cloth from beside the basin with its pitcher of water.

She lay quivering on the bed when he returned, trussed up still, her face turned to the side, and smile content. She looked thoroughly fucked and completely sated.

A singing of claws filled the air before he cut her free and rolled her onto her back. Logan lightly passed the cloth between her legs, placing gentle, soft kisses, more brushes of lips to her chest and shoulder before he removed the blindfold from her eyes and tossed the rag off the bed.

“Fuck, kitten. That was amazing,” he praised, pulling her into his chest where he rubbed her arms.

“I feel like jello,” she whispered, smile a little goofy and pupils blown. “Like floaty jello.”

“Floaty jello, huh?” he chuckled, reaching for the top sheet, now mussed and shoved down the bed. He tugged it up enough to preserve her modesty in case someone wandered in. Not like there were locks on that big ass door. “Why don't you have a nap, floaty jello.”

Her purr kicked into gear, a content sound, one he's heard many times as she nuzzled into his chest. “Logan,” she whispered, breath washing across his throat.

“What, kitten?” he asked, eyes closed, drifting on a sea of highly content muscle. He could feel her smile spread against his throat.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his jawline.

“Love you, too, Savannah. Have for a long time.”

Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she sighed. “Good.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, NSFW, fluff, Logan’s foul mouth
> 
> This chapter brought to you by the wonderful @tamianich through Coffee Updates. Thank you for your support! It means so much to me.

## Chapter Eleven

* * *

The sound of water splashing on stone woke Savannah sometime later. Her body was sore but in the best way. Lax and soft and thoroughly sated. She stretched like the cat she was, flexing her fingers and toes and purring her happiness. The quiet rumble of an answering purr came from the same room as the running water.

She slipped from the bed, through the gauzy drapes and insect netting, down the stairs and through the open archway into a bathroom the likes of which took her breath away.

The stone walls of the pyramid rose high above, covered in more pictographs created in jewel tones. Gold leaf and precious stones gleamed and sparkled, while smooth polished stone covered the floor. Basins of blue glass had been used to create a pair of sinks while a mirror in a gilt frame filled the expanse of wall above the countertop of the same material as the floor. A bath carved from wood big enough for two sat against a wall where a window of darkened glass overlooked the canopy of trees and valley beyond. But it was the shower at the opposite end which drew her full attention.

Logan stood beneath a fall of water, the cascade of it pouring over him. It wasn't a shower head, but a set of five thin pipes which poured out a single stream of fast flowing water from three feet above his head.

His hair appeared black slicked down as it was. The water ran in rivers over his thick muscles and chiselled frame tempting Savannah to see how many she could follow with her tongue. Logan stood with his hands braced against the wall, the picture of a relaxed War God, his body testament to his strength and power.

“You gonna stand there and stare? Or you gonna join me?” He lifted his head, hazel eyes intense and focused on her while water dripped from his lashes.

She leaned against the wall. “I'm quite enjoying the view at the moment.”

“Here kitty kitty,” he smirked.

“Ass,” she chuckled but moved toward him, stroking her fingers over the edge of the smooth wooden bath.

“Is that any way to speak to your mate?”

“When my mate is you?” she teased coming to a stop at the edge of the splashing water.

He growled and lunged for her, dragging her beneath the spray. Savannah squealed and laughed and moaned at the feel of the cool water over her skin.

“Oh, that is nice,” she sighed and curled her arms around his neck. Her heat rose with a vengeance at the skin to skin contact, but it seemed Logan was already well aware as he lifted her, pinned her to the stone wall, and sank inside her on a muffled groan.

“Best mission ever.” He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth.

Savannah sighed in bliss and rolled her hips, doing the work for both of them. “You have the best cock.”

“How would you know?” he snickered, nibbling the cords in her neck.

“Because I have excellent taste. I only pick the best.”

“Good answer.”

Logan began to meet her thrust for thrust as the water poured down. Each time his tip knocked hard against her womb, she gasped and saw stars until the world was just one giant, neverending firework of pleasure.

“Logan,” she moaned and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He snarled and tripled his pace, forcing Savannah to lift her head and shriek her pleasure as red mixed with the falling water to swirl down the drain before the wound closed.

“Bad kitty,” he growled before sinking his teeth into the flesh of her left breast, right above her heart.

Savannah moaned and met him stroke for stroke, slamming down on his thick cock. “You said,” she gasped, “I could bite,” her breath hitched, “mark you up.”

“You bite, I’ll bite back.” He nipped his teeth into the flesh along her collarbone.

“Yes!” she moaned, the little bits of pain heightening her pleasure.

“Bad, bad kitty,” Logan chuckled and bit her on the pulse point in her neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a wicked bruise.

It caused her walls to spasm and her womb to clench. “Harder,” she begged. “Please, Logan.”

He growled as he jerked her from the wall, dropped her feet to the ground, spun her around and forced her back into the stones. “This what you want, kitten?” he purred against her ear as he roughly ground his cock against her ass. “A nice hard fuck? You can’t get enough, can you? You want me to fuck you wild and hard?”

“Yes! God, yes!” she screamed, clawing at the wall and digging deep furrows in the stone.

He slotted himself against her and thrust hard, forcing her chest into the stones and abrading her skin. It only made Savannah wilder for him, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would tear from her breast. She thrust her ass back against him, grinding down with each forward lunge of his hips.

His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled hard, forcing her neck to arch and her body to curve. His free hand found her throat and squeezed, just enough to make the air rasp as it escaped her lungs.

A hot rush of fluid bathed his cock and made Logan groan. “Fuck! You’re such a fucking tease.”

“You like it,” Savannah gasped.

“I do. I do. Fucking love you, darlin’,” he growled, raining hard little nips on her earlobe. “Need you to come, baby. Need to feel you clamp on my dick.”

“Then you’d best bite me, Logan!” she rasped, wanting the feel of his teeth in her flesh and the hard jolt of pleasure it gave her when he did.

He snarled and released her throat, slamming his forearm to the wall in front of her as his thrust became sloppy and frantic and he dragged her hair to the side. His teeth clamped to the nape of her neck, right on her mark, the same instant hers snapped down on his muscled forearm. He growled, and the sensation vibrated through her entire body, sending Savannah quaking into ecstasy.

The scream of a jaguar was muffled by her mouth full of muscle, but it still rolled and echoed within the stone walls as the copper taste of Logan’s blood filled her mouth and fire filled her belly. The pleasure seemed to flow on and on, her body meeting Logan’s thrust for thrust as the heat of his release filled her full and dripped down her thighs. He grunted with each hard jerk, his mouth sucking and licking, pulling tenderly on her skin. The deep rumbling purr she’d never known he could make rippled against her spine and made her shiver.

Savannah purred and licked at the bite she’d inflicted until the wound closed, then rested her head on the wall. “This heat thing is kind of fun, but crap it’s also exhausting.”

“Mm,” Logan hummed, the warmth of his tongue slicking and sliding over all the bite marks he’d left behind. “You need to eat somethin’, but guess what I just learned?”

“Hmm?” she asked, feeling limp and too replete to expend more energy on words.

“Not sure if it’s cause we’re mated, or if I’ve always been able to do it, but I can close up your bites with my saliva. It's not doing nothing for the bruises, but least you won’t need to worry about infection.”

“Huh. Well, that’s good,” Savannah sighed as he pulled her from the wall and turned her to face him. His mouth was moving over the scratches on her chest and the tender bite he’d inflicted on her breast before she’d managed to raise her arms to link them around his neck. “Feels nice, and I like the bruises. They mark me as yours. A loud statement of who I belong too. I’d leave a few of my own, but _someone_ has to have that healing factor thing going for him.”

“Not my fault I was born this way,” he grumbled.

She could feel him smile against her skin. “And you were born _such_ a long time ago. I mean, you’re so old, Logan. Talk about robbing the cradle on your part.” Savannah shrieked when his hand cracked sharply with her buttock.

“Laugh it up, kitten, and I’ll pink your backside.”

“Mm, kinky.”

“You have no fucking clue how kinky.”

“Oh, I think I have some idea,” she chuckled as she reached for one of the small jars sitting in a basket hanging on the wall. It smelled of soap and botanicals when she unscrewed the lid and dug out a good dollop she began to work through her hair.

“Smells girly as hell,” Logan grumbled but scooped out enough to lather over his body.

Savannah smiled as she stepped beneath the streaming water. “I promise not to tell Scott how you smelled like flowers.”

“Better not.”

“I may tell Storm.”

“Woman,” he muttered. “You’re really looking for a good ass paddling aren’t you?”

“Mm, promises, promises, Logan,” she chuckled.

He growled as he dropped to his knees, grabbed her by the hips, and bit her hard on her right ass cheek.

“Logan!” Savannah yelped and shoved him away. “That wasn't sexy fun time biting! That hurt, dammit!”

“It was meant to,” he snickered. Climbing back to his feet, he dragged her toward him and kissed her until she melted into him. “Now every time you sit down, you’ll be reminded what happens when your smart mouth runs away with you.”

“Asshole,” she huffed, but a smirk twitched her lips.

“Get finished so we can find somethin’ to eat and get some answers,” he grumbled, gently patting her sore bottom.

“Clothes would also be helpful. We left everything on the jet.” Tipping her head back, she let the water flush out her hair, finally feeling clean after their sweaty march through the jungle.

“I’d go get it, but I’m not leaving you here alone.”

“If you go, I go, Logan. I’m not staying here without you either.” She walked out of the shower as he turned the water off, squeezing what she could from her mass of hair. Fluffy towels waiting on the counter froze Savannah in her tracks. “Logan… those weren’t there when I came in here.”

He lifted his head and sniffed. “Woman. Not Vala. Stay here.” One of the towels went around his waist, the other he handed her before his claws sang and stalked into the other room. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in here?”

Savannah wasn’t one to hang back, or take orders well, and went to the ground, arriving there on the four soft paws of her cat to stalk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Logan was angrily glaring at the women cowering against the edge of the bed.

“High Priestess!” They both knelt swiftly on the edge of the platform.

“Kitten, I told you to stay,” Logan growled.

Savannah bumped her head into his thigh and purred as she rubbed against him.

“Acting all sweet and contrite isn’t going to stop me from pinking your ass, little girl,” Logan grumbled, causing both women to give a nervous giggle.

She shrugged an unrepentant shoulder as she circled him, slipping her tail up the back of his towel and between his legs. Logan stiffened in surprise but otherwise didn’t react.

Chuffing a laugh, Savannah turned her attention to the women with a questioning yowl.

“Forgive us, but we are here to serve your needs, High Priestess. We will see to your chambers, your meals, everything you and your mate need to make you comfortable,” the older of the two replied. “We were just going to change the bedding after your last round of heat.”

“Do you two make it a habit of wandering into places where people are… occupied?” Logan grumbled as he put his claws away.

“Mating is as natural as breathing. Though we do not, as you say, make a habit of wandering in on a pair in the throes of passion, I knew you would need the towels,” the younger woman said, casting an appreciative eye over Logan’s half dressed state.

Savannah thanked her lucky stars a panther couldn’t blush. Instead, she bared her teeth and hissed a warning. The only person who’d be ogling her mate was her.

The older woman gave the younger one a swat. “Jen’il! You are being rude.”

“Yes, San’ji,” she muttered and cast her eyes toward the floor.

“It has been some time since we had a Jangur to serve. Some have only been trained in temple service. Jen’il is still learning,” San’ji explained.

“You got clothes around here?” Logan asked, done with their presence.

“In the dresser and wardrobe behind you.” San’ji pointed.

Savannah padded up the stairs past the women and jumped on the bed where she stretched out and stared at them both unblinking. She liked the bed as it was. The sheets carried the scent of her and Logan in them, something she wasn’t yet used to, and wanted to keep around a while longer. The smell of sex on them didn’t bother her, and she unsheathed her claws, digging them possessively into the sheets.

“Pretty sure that’s _'mine_ ,'” Logan chuckled. “You want to lose a hand, you go ahead and try to change those sheets.”

Both women stared at her for a minute before nodding. “Yes, High Priestess.”

Lowering her head to her paws, Savannah rumbled a purr, kneading her paws into the mattress.

“You two want to be helpful, you could bring her something to eat,” Logan said, standing before the open doors of the wardrobe.

“Of course, Mr. Wolverine.”

“Logan is fine,” he muttered, tugging a shirt out of the wardrobe.

They stood and bowed to Savannah. “There will be a feast in your honour tonight. Vala will be back to collect you to join the others. Until then she’s asked that you stay in the temple.”

Savannah yawned, flicked her tail, and rumbled her understanding.

Logan chuckled as the women left, shutting the door behind them. “Aren’t you a fancy kitty? Lazing around, being waited on hand and foot.”

She rolled to her back and wiggled, rubbing soft fur over the silk sheets. Savannah batted her paws as the ceiling, watching Logan from the corner of her eye, and let out a quiet, “Mrrow?”

“Don’t go playing innocent. I know you kinda like it.” He pulled a white t-shirt on over his head.

Rolling to her feet, Savannah leapt from the bed to the floor and pounced forward to grab his towel and give it a pull.

“Oi! Cut it out! I haven’t found pants yet.”

Savannah pulled harder, laughing silently to herself. She felt good. Frisky. She wanted to play.

“Look, I’ll happily chase you around the room _after_ I find some pants.”

She gave the towel a final hard tug and dragged it away with her.

“Why you little…” Logan growled. He jerked an unopened package of briefs from the wardrobe, tore the plastic off with his teeth, and dragged them on then lunged after her.

She jumped away, towel held in her teeth, though her eyes were drawn to the boxer briefs a size too small and skin tight.

“I’m cuttin’ off the circulation to my balls ‘cause of you,” he grumbled as he stalked her around the room.

Savannah bounced two hops away and jumped up on the bed. She blinked at Logan and shook the towel, taunting him by shaking her head. Her tail lashed back and forth. The muscles beneath her pelt twitched and flexed in anticipation.

Right before he lunged at her, Savannah shifted forms and jumped on him, laughing as he caught her around the waist.

“Dammit, woman! I almost dropped you!”

“Aww, you wouldn’t drop me,” she giggled, wrapping her legs around his hips. She nibbled on his jaw and ran her hands through his hair. “Big strong wolverine like you.”

“Yeah, well, but I might have if you’d come at me furry,” he grumbled and stalked up the stairs to drop her on the bed and fall on top of her.

“Oof! Logan! You’re too heavy!”

“Consider it retaliation for stealing my towel. I feel like my nuts are halfway up my spine in these shorts.

She waggled her eyebrows. “You could always take them off.”

“You want your two ladies maids seeing what they missed out on?”

Savannah flipped their positions and lowered her chest to his with a menacing growl. “No one gets to ogle you but me, Logan.”

He arched a brow. “Possessive little kitten.”

“Says the man who bit my ass to remind me who I belong to?” she purred, nuzzling his jaw.

He rolled them over and pinned her to the bed. “And just who do you belong to?”

“You, Logan,” she crooned. “Only you.”

“Damn right,” he chuckled, sinking his hands into her hair and bringing a handful to his nose. “You still smell so fucking good.”

She lifted her head to run her nose along his chest. “So do you. I want to lick you all over.” The sweep of her tongue along his heavy pectoral made him hum in pleasure.

“I swear if you don’t put some clothes on, we’re never going to get out of this bed.”

“And with how tight those shorts are, you pop some wood it might tear right through.”

“That’s it! No more playdates for you and Wade!” he barked hauling her up over his shoulder and spanking her ass.

Savannah laughed as he packed her across her the room.

****

Vala returned right as Logan was running out of patience.

Savannah had chosen a dress of blues and greens with a wide collar of wooden beads which tied at the nape of her neck, and a hem which fluttered at mid thigh. Her heavy mane of hair was a wild riot of curls which swung about her hips leaving him helpless but to have his hands in it at every opportunity. She didn’t mind though, shooting him sly glances and sweet smiles.

It was strange to feel the rush of her happiness fill his chest, but not bad strange, just different. It was nice, actually, to know without a doubt how she was feeling about any given moment. Better than muddling through with his nose like normal. Not that his nose was much good at the moment when it was full of the sinful scent of Savannah.

Their room was mouthwatering, and when she refused to give up the bedding, he’d been perfectly okay with it. But staying in their large suite with the scent of sex and Savannah in his nose was making his balls ache.

Her heat had settled into a slow simmer, still there but not the boiling hot desire of earlier. She’d become was a ball of flirty touching. Crawling in his lap, nuzzling into his neck, batting her lashes at him. When the women had returned with a tray of fruits and nuts and a clay jug of water he’d been grateful for the interruption. Another five minutes and he would have pinned her face down on the bed, lifted up her flirty little dress, and had her again.

Afterward, he’d convinced her to wander around the temple, having a look at the hieroglyphs and pictograms depicting much of her people’s past. Like Vala had described to them, there were pictures of the people locked in battle with a tribe of strong warriors, the priestess and her prayers to their God, and images of the people becoming the leopards and jaguars.

The images went on to show the strength of their people as they aged through the years, leaving to go out into the world, and returning over and over to the jungle. It showed images of festivals and celebrations. Births and deaths. Life and love. It was… beautiful.

Logan felt an odd sense of peace in the place, calmly walking through the halls with his arm around Savannah’s shoulders.

Vala found them standing on the overlook at the back of the temple, staring out into the trees where parrots and monkeys cavorted through the canopy as the sun cast long shadows through the leaves.

Pinned against the stone balustrade, Logan was occupied playing with Savannah’s hair when the footsteps and scent preceded her arrival. “Vala’s back,” he murmured.

“Mm. Good. I’m hungry for something more substantial than fruit and nuts. I’d give anything for a fat ribeye.”

“Fuck, don’t even start,” Logan groaned. “When we go home, I’ll take you out for the biggest steak dinner.”

“Yeah?” she smiled, moving into his body and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You gonna take me on a date, Wolfman?”

“Considering we did things a little backward here? I thought you’d like it if we went on a few dates.”

Softness flooded him, the warmth of her adoration and love. “Aren’t you sweet.” She cupped his cheek and gave his sideburn a little tug to encourage him down to her lips, which he happily sank in too.

“I seem to always arrive at the wrong moment,” Vala chuckled.

“Some people are just talented that way,” Logan murmured though he smirked at her.

“Vala, it’s so beautiful here!” Savannah gushed, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

“It is home. We all carry a special love for the jungle but come. We celebrate the return of the last of Hiptu’s favourite daughters. Though your return was dramatic, your bloodline was thought lost to us when the news of your parent’s death was reported. We had no idea you even existed, or we would never have stopped looking.”

“I’ve had a good life,” Savannah murmured, following after Vala. “The Professor, Charles, he’s been a surrogate father to me. I have friends and family and because of it,” she reached for his hand, “I have Logan.”

He couldn’t help but grin at her. “Guess that means I’ve got you too.”

“Always,” she beamed up at him.

“You’re adorable.”

“And you’re sweet for someone who’s supposed to be so tough,” she giggled and poked him in the ribs.

“Ah! Cut it out!” He jerked away and rubbed his side.

“Big baby,” she teased and tugged the collar on his shirt.

She made him change clothes. Forced him out of the t-shirt into a loose, floaty white linen button up he would deny ever touching let alone wearing, and a pair of tan pants over briefs the right size.

It was a little weird, the clothing available. It was like they’d been waiting for someone, a visitor, as even Savannah had an array of new underwear waiting wrapped in a drawer. Not that she was wearing any. Something he knew damn well she’d done to torment him as she swayed her petite ass with every step of her sandaled feet.

He, of course, had returned to his trusty boots. He may be dressed like a pansy, but he wasn’t going to be caught without proper footwear if he had to kick a little more ass.

Speaking of ass, he reached out and grabbed Savannah’s right cheek, giving it a firm squeeze in retaliation. He took the punch she threw to the stomach with a contained grunt.

Vala chuckled as she led the way through the temple. “You two remind me of my mate and I. He was handsy too.” She glanced back at Savannah and smirked. “He also liked to bite.”

Savannah blushed to the roots of her hair. “He likes it too,” she muttered. “He just heals faster than everyone else.”

“Are you pouting 'cause I’m not covered in bite marks and bruises?” Logan chuckled.

“Maybe.” Her lip stuck out adorably.

“Keep pokin’ it out like that, and I’ll have to bite it too,” he purred, dragging her close by a hand around the waist.

“Children,” Vala huffed, but her smile never wavered. “This is a time of celebration. You can bite and claw each other in private. Like normal people.”

Still, Logan ducked his head and nipped his teeth into Savannah’s lip. Gentle-like, just enough to leave a slight sting. She growled at him, her eyes warm and sultry. Logan winked at her and grinned as they exited the temple into the sun’s fading light.

At the foot of the stone stairs, the path had been lined with torches and flowers, leading away into the village where more lights could be seen, and music heard.

“Looks like some party,” Logan murmured.

“Like I said. We celebrate the return of Hiptu’s last favourite daughter. Savannah is very important to our people. You bring hope not only with the return of your lineage but with the news of the end of the Requiem Society as well.”

“And Mar’us?” Savannah asked.

Vala’s smile slipped. “He will not be joining us. Nor will the rest of his family.”

“What about the fucker who shot me?” Logan asked.

She sighed. “Likely it was Tajmi’s best friend, Amus, but he hasn’t returned from the forest. Tajmi’s sister went to find him. She too has not returned.”

“They gonna be trouble?”

Vala looked at him, and he could see the concern in her eyes. “I do not know. I would hope not, but…” She opened and closed her mouth, then shrugged.

“Great,” he growled and shot a glance at Savannah.

The sooner they got her answers and got out of there, the better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: So much smut, more violence
> 
> This chapter brought to you by the wonderful @dsakita through Coffee Updates. Thank you for your support! It means so much to me.

* * *

 

Logan tucked his nose in Savannah’s hair and clutched her close when she tried to wiggle on his lap. “Cut it out, kitten.”

They were watching the partygoers dance in the light of a bonfire from their seat - downwind - behind a table laden with every kind of food. There had been fruit wine flowing that, while sweet and thick with alcohol didn’t really make much of a dent with his metabolism. Savannah, however, was another story.

She’d been sloshed for about forty minutes and progressively getting friskier as the night delved into new levels of debauchery.

When Vala said the Pantera weren’t a prudish people, he hadn’t thought that meant they would be quite so lax with the PDA, but he’d watched many a mated pair grope and fondle each other in the dark shadows, and a few more disappear into the trees. He did his best to tune out the sounds of fucking coming from the forest and focus on the stories being recreated by the dancers.

They told much of the Pantera’s history from the time of Hiptu and his first Pantera priestess, right up until the present day. Fascinated with her past, Savannah had watched in amazement for the first few dances until the wine began to warm her blood. Then she’d turned her focus to Logan and started feeding him tender pieces of meat, lightly seasoned, with her fingers.

He’d made sure to suck each one, tormenting her as she was tormenting him, though it only made her flirtier. When she’d slipped from the seat beside him onto his knee, he’d known he was in for a case of severe blue balls until later.

Her scent spiked and waned, sexy and hot. She threaded the thigh closest to him down and under the one she wasn’t perched on, allowing her the chance to rub him through his pants every time she moved. The other was thrown over his knee, giving him a tantalizing waft of fragrance whenever she shifted, her lack of underwear now torture.

Savannah draped herself over him, her thigh firmly rubbing his dick. “What? I’m not doing anything?”

Logan growled softly and dropped his hand to the thigh wedged against his crotch. “You’re askin’ for it, little girl.”

“Oh, baby,” she purred and nipped his lip. “I’m always askin’ for it.”

Back in the shadows, their table hiding much of what she was doing from view, Logan skimmed his fingers up her thigh to the slick folds begging for his attention. “Is this what you want, kitten? Do you want me to finger you right here at the table where anyone could see? Do you want me to make you come while all these people watch?”

“No one is watching,” she whimpered.

“Is that what you want?”

He could feel the heat in her spike, give off such warmth, and burn hot spices through his nose. He was hard-pressed not to drop his zipper and impale her on his cock. Set back from the light, would anyone notice? If he just kept her close and rocked her over him would anyone guess he fucked his pretty mate right there at the table?

“Goddammit you give me some ideas,” he whispered, stroking her wet skin.

“Yeah?” she panted, now turned toward him, her arms around his neck and thighs as parted as possible. “Like what?”

“Like havin’ you right here. Stuffin’ that slick cunt full and makin’ you massage my cock with your walls until we both come without moving a muscle.”

Something hot and feral glowed in her eyes. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Logan.”

“You think I couldn’t do it? Get you off with nothin’ more than my cock in you and my fingers on your clit?”

He could see her war with modesty, with the idea he was presenting, before the feral in her won. “Prove it.”

“Fuck,” he whispered and spun her around to face the dancers. “I’m goin’ to hell. You’re drivin’ the car, but I’m goin’ to hell,” he muttered as he dragged the zipper down on his pants and freed himself from his underwear.

No one could see him, not with Savannah perched on his knees, and he quickly dragged up the back of her skirt, spread his knees and yanked her up and back, sinking her down on him in one long thrust.

She whimpered and bit her lip, her claws digging into his thighs. “So big,” she sighed, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

Heat and wet enveloped him, the scent of her suddenly filling his nose. They were the farthest downwind, something Vala had said was to keep others from becoming antsy if Savannah should have another wave of heat. Now, Logan was grateful for the distance as he sure as shit wouldn’t be balls deep in his mate if they were anywhere else in the gathering.

He held her tight, hands on her bare hips, before wrapping his left arm around her waist and letting the right trail beneath her dress to sink between her legs and find her hard little jewel. Logan shifted his hips, a fresh moan - quickly bit off - coming from Savannah as he rocked her into him to take the strain off her thighs.

“You ready?” he purred in her ear, already petting her gently, causing slick honey to drip down his shaft and trickle over his balls. His pants were going to be a mess when they left, but he didn’t care.

“Logan,” she whispered, her heart pounding in his ears.

He flexed his abdominals. “Relax.” Slowly he began to circle, rub her hard bud until it was hot and swollen between his fingers.

Already her walls were so scorching hot and tight; it was amazing to feel. She flexed and they squeezed him, making him growl and nip at her ear. “Do that again.”

She rippled and massaged him, her breath coming faster. “You feel good,” she sighed as he began to circle with more speed and pressure.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Logan swiped his thumb over her breast and tweaked her nipple. “So fucking tight. I think this was a bad idea, baby.”

“Why?” she panted, biting her lip when he flexed up into her again.

“Because I really want to lay you down and pound my dick in you,” he purred, biting her shoulder. “And I like listening to you scream when I make you come.”

“Fuck, Logan,” she whimpered.

She’d been hot before, but now she felt like an inferno and Logan couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips up into her in a few quick thrusts, hitting that sweet spot he knew she liked. 

Her claws dug deeper into his legs. “Shit!” she hissed, the flutter and squeeze around his cock his only warning before she was clamping down hard, biting her lip to hold back a scream. The ripple of her walls, her scent, the way she fought to contain her voice, all made him growl as he let her free him from his control and milk the seed from his body. 

It shot from him, hard burst that saw him lifting her just enough to jack up hard, slamming into her a half dozen times, biting through his tongue to keep from snarling in pleasure. 

She slumped against him and rested there, both watching the group to make sure no one had noticed. Then she pulled a little away, letting him slide from her body. Both ignored the sound of his release splattering on the ground as it dripped from her. Even that he found sexy and tucked his dick away before it could stir with renewed interest.

“Bad kitty,” he chuckled softly, loving every second of how naughty she was when he dragged her back and snuck his hand back beneath her skirt. Slowly he stroked her, his hand once again buried between her thighs. It made her quiver and shake as he pressed his fingers into her slick hole and then stroked them out, playing with her hard clit with each pass until she was grabbing for his wrist.

“Logan, what are you doing?” she hissed, though it was clear she was enjoying herself.

“Spreading my scent,” he snickered, rubbing the trickles of his come into her thighs and over the cheeks of her ass.

“Territorial ass,” she grumbled but didn’t stop him.

“Maybe next time we go out in public you’ll wear panties,” he teased.

“Or maybe I’ll never wear them again,” she snickered.

Before he could say anything, a woman approached, stalking past the fire and bringing the dancers to a halt. Everyone backed away, watching her as she paced closer until she stopped, legs spread, a few feet away.

“I am Banli. Tajmi was my brother. I will not allow you to come here and dishonour our family! Tajmi would have been chief! I am to be the next High Priestess. You will not take that from me too!”

She shed her clothes so fast, Logan barely had time to drag Savannah to her feet before the leopard was coming at them. Savannah shoved him out of the way and took the blow herself, already shifting to her cat form. They rolled together into the underbrush, crashing the table over with them.

This woman, this Banli, clearly didn’t know who she was fucking with, nor had she seen the confrontation earlier for Savannah had her for weight by a good fifty pounds. They rolled out of the underbrush back into the light from the bonfire where his mate smacked the yellow leopardess straight across the face, raking her claws down the smaller female’s face.

She screamed and slashed a bloody furrow along Savannah’s side, sending his mate leaping away before they were back at it, slapping and clawing, white teeth flashing and ripping chunks from Banli’s yellow hide.

Logan’s claws sang as he waited for an opportunity to help out, but it seemed Savannah had it under control. Even when Banli appeared to have the upper hand, rolling Savannah beneath her and biting at her throat, Savannah still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

It was evident Banli had been fighting other leopards in her cat form all her life, and while Savannah hadn’t, she’d played Stalk and Pounce with him which was even better. Logan was no easy prey. He was fast, heavy, and strong. Stronger than the sleek little leopard could hope to be.

When he saw Savannah roll to her back, letting the smaller cat land on top of her, it was only so she could plant her hind feet in Banli’s belly and rake eight claws through the soft flesh before kicking out hard and throwing her into a tree.

Banli screamed in pain while Savannah rolled to her feet and crouched, snarling a warning.

“Enough!” Vala barked. “That is enough,” she huffed, striding forward. “Mar’us has already lost one of his children today. Will you make it two, Banli?”

The leopard shot her a glare before slinking into the forest, a few of the women going with her.

Savannah lashed her tail, her anger nowhere near gone when she stalked back to Logan, limping only a little from the wound in her thigh.

“Some welcome party,” Logan grumbled, stripping off his shirt as Savannah rounded the tree at his back. He could hear the cracking of her bones as she shifted back and held his shirt out for her to slip in to.

“Dammit!” she hissed in pain, the scent of her blood firing Logan’s temper on all cylinders.

“We came lookin’ for answers and instead are attacked twice. It’s clear Savannah doesn’t belong here any more than I do. Tomorrow we’ll get out of your hair.” He took Savannah’s hand, then swept her into his arms when her legs appeared shaky. Her blood dripped down his fingers, hot and thick and kept his temper the same.

“No! You can’t leave!” Vala gasped. “Savannah will need a few days to recover at least!”

Not if he had anything to say about it.

***

"We need to see to her wounds. Be reasonable, Logan!" Vala begged, following them down the hallway toward their room in the temple.

"Old woman, I'm about out of patience with you and this whole place! I can take care of her myself!"

Savannah sighed and rubbed her nose on Logan's jaw. "I'm fine, Vala. I've had worse than this, and Logan is perfectly capable of caring for me."

At the moment, he was wound so tight, she was surprised his claws hadn't popped out like a cobra and his hood, warning everyone to back off. She ran a soothing hand down his back, but seeing as how Banli had raked her up pretty good, the action was hesitant and pained, causing an angry rumble to ripple from Logan's chest.

“Please, Savannah. You are still dripping blood-”

He kicked the door open and kicked it shut in Vala’s face. “And stay out!” he bellowed before striding into the bathroom where he took Savannah straight to the shower and set her gently on her feet.

Logan twisted the knob for the water, sending a flood of it flowing to splatter onto the stones where Savannah watched the red running down her leg mix and flow down the drain in the floor. He didn’t even bother to undo the buttons on her borrowed shirt, just ripped it straight down the front.

“Logan…”

“Don’t even start.” His eyes were dark and hard when he shot her a glance.

“You were pretty rude to Vala.”

“When do I ever care about being rude?” he snorted, stripping the shirt down her arms with a little more care, peeling it away from her flesh where the blood had soaked through.

“Logan, c’mon. She was only trying to help.”

He stood to his full height and began undoing his pants. “So far, her help ain’t been so helpful. Barely get here, and I get shot. Dumbass Tajmi gets up in my face and ends up at the end of my claws. Now we go to this stupid celebration and dumbass Tajmi’s sister shows up and it’s all claws and fur and fangs. Fuck this place! We’re going home!”

The last of his clothes came off with a flourish. Then he pressed his palm to her chest and backed her into the stream of water. It was cold enough to make her gasp, but soothed the sting from the furrows in her arm, side, and hip.

For the moment, she didn’t argue about leaving. He was far too riled up to listen to reason. Instead, she let him move her beneath the water, watching the red wash down her skin. He moved closer, growled an irate sound, and lifted her arm.

“You did good.”

She arched a brow. “Kicked her ass.”

“Wish you could have come out without these,” he muttered glaring at the long slices down her arm.

He brought her arm to his mouth, locked eyes, and slowly drew his tongue up her skin. The lapping, though a little painful, set a fire in her belly with the sensual stroking. She couldn’t look away from intense hazel eyes as he lapped like a lazy lion up her skin, over and over, until her flesh healed. Once it closed, he lowered to his knees, turned her by the hips, and began the same treatment over her hip.

Savannah threaded a hand through his hair, the other she used against the wall to hold herself up. The inferno in her belly was growing, wrapping her in heat with every lick. It seemed to hum through her, thick and sweet like honey, drugging and arousing in equal measures.

“Logan,” she purred.

He answered in kind, the rumble echoing off the walls. He moved from her hip to her side where the leopard had caught her along the ribs. Those were barely scratches, but he paid them the same attention. More scratches were cleaned and closed along her belly before he dipped down and nuzzled into her, his tongue sneaking between her lips and finding her core, hot and needy again.

It didn’t last, ending on a whimper when he spun her to face the wall and began licking and lapping in places that had bites and places that simply felt good. He worked his mouth over her buttocks and up her spine, catching the drops of water that dripped from her hair. Teeth nipped and scraped even as his tongue soothed.

Logan slowly stood, his breath coming hard as he laved his tongue over the last bite on her shoulder and leaned against her body. “You taste real fucking good, kitten,” he purred, twisting her hair around his fist before dragging her head back.

She found hooded eyes and a fang tipped smile just over her shoulder and smirked a little grin. “Yeah? Maybe you should keep going.”

“Keep going?” he chuckled, his calloused hand stroking up to cup her breast.

“Please…,” she sighed, melting into his warmth.

His hands fell away, making her whimper before the water turned off. Once again she found herself swept off her feet as Logan carried her out of the shower, forgoing towels to simply stalk wet and naked out of the room and straight up the stairs to return them to the giant bed they’d left so few hours ago.

But where the frantic need of earlier had consumed her, now all she wanted was for him to touch her everywhere, in any way, and all over. “Logan…” She arched into his hands when he laid her down and gently stroked her waist.

“You’re beautiful, Savannah,” he purred, lips whispering over her jaw. “You want me to keep going?” Rough fingers skimmed up her ribs to surround and squeeze her breasts in a tender massage.

“Yeah, Logan,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You sure you’re not tired, kitten?” he smirked and nipped his teeth into her collarbone.

“Not tired,” she purred, arching into his touch.

He pressed hot kisses down her chest and enveloped her breast in the sweltering heat of his mouth, sucking on her taut bud before slicking his tongue over it. “That’s good. I got plans.”

“I’m all ears,” she chuckled.

“You’re ears ain’t what I want.”

He lifted his head and looked at her, hair sexy and wild, still damp and dripping from the shower. “And what do you want?”

“I want your moans, little girl. Your cries and purrs. I want to hear your voice echo in these walls,” he murmured, backing down her body to the mattress' edge.

Savannah yelped when he grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her down to join him as he stepped from it. The weight of his thick cock landed on her thigh, and she reached down to take him in hand. A gentle stroke made him growl, and her laugh.

“Big strong wolverine. You ever not going to be brought down by a little kitty?”

He tugged her hand away and pinned both over her head. “When it’s your _kitty_?” he quipped, smirking at her. “Never.”

There was no warning, just a long slow thrust through wet walls that had her arching and moaning his name as she curled her legs around his waist. Then a thorough taking had her breath coming in gasps as he pulled away inch by inch, causing pleasure to skate through her nerves with every quick beat of her heart before he was driving in, driving down, filling her right to the brink.

“Fuck, Logan!” she screamed when stars burst behind her eyelids and explosions went off in her womb.

He released her hands but only to drag her legs up over his forearms and roll her hard into the bed, speed picking up as he plunged downward, driving her wild.

“No one’s ever felt as good as you, Savannah. No one!” he said harshly, sweat beginning to bead on his face. “You’re sin and sex and love and I’m keepin’ yah. You hear me? You’re all mine now.”

“Always!” she screamed when tingles became a searing pleasure, and fluttering walls became vice grips, holding him still as she squeezed him hard and fast, her body aching for the hot flood of his release.

Somehow he held back and then pulled out to drag her to the floor. “Mouth. Now.”

The command and harshness on his face sent a new quake through her womb as Savannah knelt at his feet and opened for him. He fed his cock down her throat, a delicious after dinner treat that tasted of the two of them.

She sucked him deep, relishing the heat and feel of him on her tongue. Thick and ridged, she licked every vein, sucked on his head, swallowed around him, and ever so lightly scraped her fangs down his length.

When his hand closed in her hair, she brought her hands to his rock hard thighs and dug in. He wasn’t gentle, but he wasn’t violent either. He took her mouth like he owned in, and in her heart he did. He could ask anything of her, demand anything, and she would happily give it. He was her mate, and she loved him with her whole being.

His free hand grasped her chin and lifted, causing her eyes to flutter open and look up at him. Possession coated his face. His body so carved and cut moved with fluid grace. His cock was hard and hot, pulsing on her tongue. She knew he was close and sucked hard when he pulled back, creating pressure in his wake.

It did the trick for on the next forward thrust of his hips, he shoved harder than the last, nearly made her choke, and shot hot ropes of come down her throat.

“Fuck!” snarled from his lips as he threw his head back and held her there, nose against his pelvis, swallowing reflexively around him.

When his hand on her head loosened, allowing her to draw back, she took her time, licking and sucking, soft and gentle, careful with her rough tongue before releasing him from her lips.

“Dammit, Savannah. I was all ready to treat you so nice, but you bring out the animal in me,” he growled as he lifted her by the underarms to stand with him, then flipped back the sheets and slapped her ass when she crawled in.

“I thought that was very nice,” she snickered, shaking her booty at him, unsurprised when he smacked it again.

He crawled in with her and dragged her into his side, as if afraid she’d roll away in the night or something. “Yeah, well. It was somethin’,” he grumbled and kissed her forehead. “Tomorrow we’re getting the hell out of here.”

She stiffened. “Logan, I don’t even know the names of my parents. Can we just talk to Vala in the morning? Other than the one family, people here seem nice. Can we give it one more day?”

His hand played a lazy game of stroking with her spine. “I don’t like it. Did you hear her say you _can’t_ leave? And they keep callin’ yah High Priestess. I think they want more from you than you may be willin’ to give.”

“What do you mean?” She snuggled closer and could feel his frown along with his uncertainty and suspicion.

“Well, you don’t want to… _stay_ here right? I mean, your folks left for a reason. Was it just the Requiem Society they were runnin’ from? Or somethin’ else?”

Savannah didn’t have an answer for that. “No, I don’t want to stay here. This isn’t home. I really just wanted to get a glimpse at who or what I was, but I would miss the Manor and Charles and everyone if we didn’t go back. That’s home. Not this jungle.”

“Good. It’s too fuckin’ hot here,” he grumbled.

She chuckled softly. “Yeah, it is.”

Logan drifted off not long after, but Savannah remained awake into the night, wondering just what they’d gotten themselves into.

 


End file.
